


Aided by the Devil

by marvelxpendragon



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Matt Murdock, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Good Peter, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelxpendragon/pseuds/marvelxpendragon
Summary: Now that the whole world knows that Spider-Man is Peter Parker, everyone believes that he killed Mysterio. Pictures of him are found in every corner of the city with "Murderer" written all over them, he has nowhere to go. Every move he makes could easily end his life, everything is going where it shouldn't be, until, Peter is offered help by the Devil of Hell's Kitchen himself.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Tony Stark, Matt Murdock/May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 197
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	1. Lost

It has been two weeks. Two whole weeks have passed since it all happened. Life as he knew it changed. But that wasn’t new, right? His life was always changing. He knew that. He knew that the moment Tony Stark showed up at his apartment. He knew it, the moment he landed his feet at the airport in Germany. But he thought he was getting the hang of it. He thought he was doing really well, but not this time. This time, it’s different. This time things just slipped right out of his hands. No one there to tell him that it is okay, that he will get right back up. This time, there is no way back.

This time, Peter Parker is dead.

Ever since he was a child, all he wanted to do was to become Spider-Man. All he wanted was to meet the Avengers and maybe, just maybe he could become one himself. But what did that bring him? Pain, danger, death, and torture. Watching his loved ones die before his very eyes wasn’t something new to Peter, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. This time, it’s different, because he’s the one dying. What could possibly be worse than that? That he can’t do anything about it.

It's scary how people suddenly change. It’s scary to watch them being driven by anything you want them to believe. That’s what Quentin Beck did. He controlled the people. He tricked them just like he used to trick Peter. He played them, made them believe that he was a murderer. It hurt. It hurt so much, watching himself die in the eyes of the people who once loved and supported him. He watched himself die in the eyes of younger versions of him. Kids who believed in Spider-Man and looked up to him, just like he did when he was their age.

All the pain, the anger, and the sadness he felt at that moment, couldn’t be compared to any time he had felt them before. It’s different this time. It’s deeper. Less bearable. Yet, he couldn’t do anything about it. What would he do? None of the scenarios that crossed Peter’s mind ended in a way other than being sentenced to death. He couldn’t seek anyone’s help. He couldn’t hire a lawyer, because a) He doesn’t have any money b) The world believes he’s a murderer, thanks to Beck. No lawyer would risk their name or reputation and take a losing case like his. He was just stuck at the rock bottom with no way out. A ghost lurking in the shadows, too scared to step into the spotlight that he once owned.

He couldn’t even seek the help of those who were close to him. Peter vowed to himself that he wouldn’t ever bring any of the ones he loves into this. Not a single one of them. Not after what happened in London. He is still living with the guilt of putting his whole class and teachers’ lives at risk. He also knew that he could never bring Pepper into this, although, he knew she could somehow help him, but no. He couldn’t do that to Tony. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Pepper or Morgan got hurt in any way, or if it was May or Ned and MJ. MJ…

Peter’s eyes teared up as he gazed over the city from the roof of a building he managed to stay at for the night. He misses them. He misses the scent of his and May’s cozy place at night when she would bake them something on a cold night. He misses spending nights with Ned busting themselves up with video games, and when they would get tired, they would just spend the night talking for hours. They would talk about everything, anything. From the hottest models, to the biggest Lego set they never managed to finish without losing some of the pieces. God, he misses MJ. He misses seeing her awkward smile when he throws a dumb compliment. He misses how her hand felt in his, how she would always call him a loser, and then claim that it's her way of showing love. But he liked it, he never complained. MJ was never one of those girls who would call him ‘babe’ or ‘honey’ all the time, anyway, and that is one of the reasons why Peter liked her. She is different. He misses his life. He misses his family, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

For the very first time, Peter felt lost in his own city. He doesn’t know where to go. He doesn’t know who to contact. He can’t even believe what is actually happening. At first, Peter would hide a lot. He would find dark alleys or abandoned shops to stay at, for a few nights, because he was well aware that everyone was looking for him. Everyone wanted Peter Parker dead. They all wanted the “Murderer” to meet his fate.

But it was so hard walking around the streets of his own city, the place where he grew up, seeing posters of Spider-Man torn apart and thrown away. It pained him to see the beautiful street art he once admired crossed out, or worse, having “Murderer” and names sprayed all over Spider-Man in thick black graffiti. Not to mention the pictures of himself that were hung everywhere. He hated it. So, he started hiding less, and moving more. He knew he had to keep his mind busy or else, he would lose it. Peter was never one to accept sitting there doing nothing. Action always found him, so he still managed to fight crime in the city that no longer accepted him. The alleys he would hide at, were not always empty. Muggers and thieves were found in almost every part that he would try to hide at. It was always dark when Peter had to face them, so they never knew who took them down.

It broke his heart that his suit became a threat to him. It was no longer a suit of armor that protected him. It gave out who he was, and for the first time, Peter did not want to be seen as Spider-Man. He got rid of the suit, and managed to find clothes at one of the places he would hide at. They were not much; just a hoodie, and a pair of pants. He kept the web-shooters. He didn’t know if he would need to use them other than for swinging from building to another to hide or not, but he knew that they were running out of web fluid, and he had to cut down on using them.

As Peter looked down at the building across him, he wondered what May was doing, how is she dealing with all of this? Is she holding up well? Or is she as miserable as he is? He knew for a fact that he could trust Happy, so, he was not worried about either May, Ned, or MJ. He knows they are safe where they are right now, but he doesn’t know if _he_ is safe or not; if he can make it to them or not. He sighed, looking out into the distance with only one question in his mind:

How is he going to get his life back?


	2. I Promise

It was day. He could tell by the sounds of the busy streets and the crowds rushing to run their errands. Hell’s Kitchen was never quiet, but it was his home. He was sitting at a coffeehouse near his office when he heard it on the news.

“ _Spider-Man’s real name is, Peter Parker._ ”

He felt his blood run cold. No, this can’t be happening. His hands reached out in front of him, putting down his cup to avoid dropping it, as his hands were shaking at the horrible news he just heard. He heard people gasping in shock around him. Too many voices, too many racing heartbeats, but they couldn’t shut out the sound of his own.

His words rang in his head, _“You have to promise me, Murdock.”_

But he knew, he knew he couldn’t make a promise that was so hard to keep. He has been living with the weight of this promise on his shoulders, hoping from the bottom of his heart, praying almost every day, that this day wouldn’t come. The day when he would have to fulfill that promise.

_“Protect him, Matt. Protect him at all costs.”_

He pressed his hands to his temples, trying to shut out the noises around him. He doesn’t know what to do at the moment. He doesn’t know where to start. He just picked up his case and walking cane and left the coffeehouse.

He has a little trip to Queens.

\--

The days were tougher than the nights. Although, the nights promised darkness, fighting, and robberies, it also promised peace and quietness. The days just exposed him more than he already was. He would find it difficult to go unnoticed. He couldn’t just stay in one place until the night falls. He had to fish for food, money, and at least other garments than the ones he was wearing. Peter hated life this way. He wasn’t even sure if he was actually still alive.

He has been through bad fights. Ones that threatened to end his life, but he always felt alive. The adrenaline he felt, the mixture of fear, anger and excitement always brought out the best in him during battles. But now? He has never felt weaker than now. No food. No money. No proper clothes. He only managed to find a hoodie that he would fully zip up and hide his features. Peter didn’t mind the constant hunger, though. He has experienced worse, before.

His web-shooters are barely coping anymore and he’s running out of web fluid. He can’t stay on the streets. He has to find a place to hide where no one would spot him and call the police on him. Specially, that the government has offered rewards to whoever finds Peter Parker and calls the police. It’s horrible. Sometimes, it becomes too much that he feels like his mind doesn’t work anymore. Doesn’t know how to process stuff.

He sighed as he climbed up the back of an old factory and sat on the edge of the roof. Climbing was the worst. His body was giving up on him, due to the lack of food. His muscles were barely holding up, but he had to cut down on using his web-shooters in case something happened. This part of the city wasn’t really crowded, so he wasn’t worried about being seen. He feels tired. Drained. He barely gets some sleep, and if he does, either a nightmare wakes him up, or the beginnings of a panic attack. Peter has never even had those before. He is so disappointed in himself. He hates what he has become, what the world made him look like.

How? Peter still can’t understand how would they believe that the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man they knew, would hurt them?

Tears welled up in his eyes again, but he wiped them before they ran down his dirt stained cheeks. He cries more often now. Yes, May would always tell him that he was such an emotional person, but not to this extent. He wouldn’t last long. He could tell by how he finds it harder to fight off the thieves that show up every now and then. He could tell by how worn out he feels after climbing a building, which was something easy for him back then.

He was running out of time. He knew that. He could barely last a couple of more days before they actually find him dead on the streets. He had to do something. Fighting crime at night wasn’t enough. But he felt stuck. Stuck in this never-ending misery. He could barely fight anymore, yet he still fought. He just couldn’t quit.

Peter was anything but a quitter. This is not how he dies; no. Spider-Man deserves more. He deserves justice.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked around, instantly regretting it. He saw a street art of Iron-Man sprayed all over the side of a building next to the one he is sitting at. It’s unbearable, the pain and the guilt he felt. He failed him. Again. He doesn’t know how many times he is going to do that. He misses him so much. The world just doesn’t feel right without Tony Stark. He shakes his head and tries not to think too much about it, because it never ends well.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he hears something. It was getting dark, now, and this means one thing. _Fighting._

He really had to pick a deserted place to hide at? He shakes his head at his dumb question to himself, because yes, _it has to be a deserted place._

“Hey, uh, you shouldn’t really be out here.” Peter musters up the courage to say, his voice hoarse.

“Neither should you, kid.” A guy replies back, approaching Peter.

Peter figures out that they don’t recognize him in this light and he already has his hoodie over his head. _Peter: 1 Bad guys: 0._ Three other guys followed the one who replied to Peter.

“This is my city. I should be anywhere I want.” Peter pushed.

“Oh kid, your night just got worse.” One of the guys smugly said.

“No, not his. Yours.” An unfamiliar voice said.


	3. But How?

Peter’s eyes widened in shock at what was happening in front of him. He subconsciously stumbled a few steps back, as the man with the unfamiliar voice approached the guy who just told Peter that his night was about to get worse.

“And what the hell are you?” The guy turned around to face him.

“The devil.” The man whispered, and it all happened so quickly.

Peter was literally frozen in his place. He wanted to help out and beat the guys who just threatened him, but he was too stunned, too shocked to move an inch. Apart from that, the man didn’t seem to need any help. He was doing more than fine on his own.

“Kid, do me a favor and stay out of this?” The man yelled while skillfully tripping one of the guys and knocking him out.

“I- I-- yeah.” That’s all what Peter managed to say, before taking a couple of steps back from the scene. Peter wasn’t used to just standing there during a fight. He always fights.

His wish almost came true when he felt sharp pain in his jaw. The man who threatened him earlier punched him in the face. That’s it. He wouldn’t just stand there and let the guy beat him up even if he was not capable of carrying on a proper fight. He would at least try to defend himself. He punched the guy back, and his knuckles screamed in pain at the contact. Peter was too dazed at what was happening to see a punch coming at his face. 

The guy was angry, he tried aiming at Peter, but he flipped, dodging the hit. He was almost the double size of Peter, he wouldn’t go down with just a couple of punches, and he clearly wasn’t planning on letting Peter knock him down either. Peter wasn’t even sure he could do that. The guy tried hitting him again, but he managed to avoid it. He figured since he was too weak to fight back, he could at least wear him out. Peter kept flipping, ducking, and rolling around, dodging the guy’s attacks until he eventually got him. Peter fell to the ground, crouching at the pain he felt in his side. Usually, when he received a hit like that, it would take him three, or four more times before he fell down, and he would still get up, but again, his body betrayed him.

_Yeah, something is definitely broken,_ he thought to himself.

He managed to get to his feet, but he was in so much pain. He looked around and found the man still trying to knock down the last of the three guys who followed the one Peter was fighting right now. Peter felt angry, disappointed at himself and at his body that was failing him right at the moment he needed it the most. Before Peter could take another step towards the last of the intruders, probably their boss, the man hit him on the head, causing him to lose consciousness.

“You alright there, kid?” The masked man asked, out of breath.

“I’m- uh—what just happened?” Peter stammered.

“I just saved your life.” He shrugged, a ghost of a smile tinting his lips, which were pretty much the only thing Peter could see.

“But how- I mean, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Peter.” The man said softly, like he really meant it.

“Y- you know my name?” Peter breathed.

“Well, you gave quite an impression.” The guy chuckled.

Peter mentally facepalmed himself at the stupid question he asked. The whole world knows who he is, right now. Of course _he_ out of all people, would know his name, too.

“You know, you’re pretty good at hiding. It took me two weeks to find you.” He stepped closer to Peter.

Peter could only see the lower half of the man’s face, which did not have one single bruise. He just fought off four guys, double size of Peter, without getting hurt in the slightest bit. While Peter on the other hand, did not even fight, and still got hurt anyway.

“Me? You were looking for _me_?” The 2-3 brain cells left working in Peter’s brain couldn’t process it.

“Listen, I know someone who can help you.” He said, like it’s a matter of fact.

Peter couldn’t help but tear up at the man’s words. _Is this happening for real?_

“Y-you do?” He asked, so quietly that he wasn’t even sure if the man heard him.

“Yes, a lawyer. His name is Matthew Murdock. He’s an ally of mine.”

_Like I already haven’t thought about that._

“But how?” Peter wondered. “I don’t have any money and he—”

“Don’t worry about anything. He’s willing to help at any cost.” The man said reassuringly, turning around and facing the edge of the building.

“He’s expecting you tomorrow, Peter.”

“But, I don’t- I don’t know where he works.”

“His office shouldn’t be far from here, according to my information.” He said, looking down at the street, before looking over his shoulder at Peter.

“Take care of yourself, kid and try to get some rest for the sake of that newly fractured rib.” That was the last thing he said, before jumping off the building.

Peter stood frozen, in both bewilderment and awe.

_Daredevil just saved his life. Daredevil himself._

He was feeling too many things at a time. Actually, he doesn’t know how he should be feeling right now. Daredevil? Wants to help him? Why would he ever do something like that? And how did he find Peter anyway? And who on Earth is Matthew Murdock?

_It took me two weeks to find you._

Why on Earth would Daredevil be looking for Peter? Why now? Why haven’t they met before? Peter knew that their paths were definitely different. Daredevil was not anything like the Avengers where Peter was always found. He sure took down bad guys, but in his own way. He has heard about him before, but he never thought they would cross paths.

Peter winced as he sat down in a corner. A fractured rib. _Perfect_. He has a fractured rib because of a single punch. What a way to end the night. He has experienced worse though, but he hoped it would be healed by the morning. His healing powers were not really at their best these days. They were slowed down, barely able to catch up to how many times he would get hurt. He was feeling exhausted, yet his eyes refused to give out and let him sleep. He tried to force himself to sleep, so his brain could function properly tomorrow. _Like that would happen,_ he thought to himself. Somehow, he always manages to embarrass himself in front of the people he admires. First, when he met Tony. Second, when he met the Avengers at the airport. And third, was today, when he met Daredevil. It even sounds so surreal saying his name in his mind.

Peter rested his head against the wall and tried to sleep again, but all he kept thinking about was this Matthew Murdock. How or why is he willing to _help him at any cost._ And how is he even supposed to go there without knowing where exactly his office is. All he knows is that it’s not very far from here. So many thoughts and questions on his mind but he came to one conclusion:

You will figure this out, Peter. You’re _Spider-Man._

His mind finally shut down, knowing that maybe, just maybe, this was the first step towards getting his life back. 


	4. Lucky Day

Matt was dumbstruck. He still couldn’t get the image out if his mind. That wasn’t the Peter he heard about. It couldn’t be. The Peter he heard about was cheerful, energetic, loving, strong, caring, and most of all, well built; at least able to take a couple of hits, without crumpling like a piece of paper. What he saw today was a shell; an empty shell of a once young and radiant teenager. He looked so fragile. His hands looked bony from the lack of food he suffered from, yet he was still willing to fight. Matt could hear Peter’s heart racing throughout the fight. He heard how his knuckles creaked when he punched the guy. He heard his rib crack. He heard how his heart rate picked up when he told him that he knew someone who could help him. He heard it all. It hurt him. He was a teenager after all. He didn’t deserve any of this.

But it happened anyway. Life isn’t fair, and Matt out of all people, knew that very well. He was once like Peter, energetic, curious, loving, until it happened. He lost his sight when he was _nine._ All the energy, the love, and the curiosity he once had, turned into anger. Pent up anger at the loss of his sight, anger at the death of his father, at his mother whom he could never remember. He always lived his life on the edge. It took him quite a time to adjust to his new abilities. Losing his sight made him stronger on so many levels. He could hear things, smell things, and even feel things that normal people wouldn’t. It wasn’t easy at first. No one understood what he was feeling, he would hear too many things at the same moment, sometimes it would become too much that it hurt. Until, he was trained how to control them. He knew it was a gift, but he wished he knew that earlier at a younger age, when he could still save his dad.

Matt went back to his place (which wasn’t really his, but a friend who was out of town let him use.) He took off his Daredevil clothes and changed into his regular clothes. Luckily, he barely had any injuries. It was a casual fight, Matt has had worse, but something felt off about those guys. Why would a bunch of guys attack a teenager on the roof of a building in the middle of nowhere? Unless, they were sent out there for a reason, and who sent them, knew where Peter was.

Matt pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and decided that his only priority now, is Peter’s safety.

He remembered that he had to be at the office early, tomorrow. Foggy insisted on that as a punishment for making them leave Hell’s Kitchen out of a sudden, leaving their _future clients_ behind. Foggy wasn’t handling their moving situation really well. He would find the disadvantages in anything and start picking on them. He figured he wouldn’t stop picking up fights any soon, so the best solution was to agree with whatever Foggy said, and spare himself the unneeded lecture. The digital clock beside him beeped once, its digital voice announcing that it’s midnight. He got into bed and tried not to think about tomorrow too much. It’s going to be a long day.

\--

Peter’s eyes fluttered open as the sunlight burned at his pale skin. He wondered what time it is. He looked down at the streets and saw no one. He figured it was barely a couple of hours after dawn. He climbed down the building, adjusted the hoodie over his head and walked slowly, wandering around. He couldn’t help but glance sideways every now and then to make sure that he was not being followed. His whole body ached at the movement, but he ignored it. He barely made any move now, without feeling the slightest bit of pain, but he got used to it. There wasn’t much to do about it anyway.

As he walked further into the city, streets started to get more crowded, and Peter’s anxiety only spiked up. He didn’t even know what he was doing. He could have just stayed up there, but sometimes, it would get too lonely. He would feel the need to walk down the streets and hear something other than the noise of his thoughts, and the buzz of the street just seemed perfect at the moment. He passed by a few shops, and he couldn’t help but stop and stare at a clothes store he and May once visited. He remembers that they had this crazy sale and May kept telling Peter that they had to catch that sale, even if he didn’t need to buy anything new. He remembers how excited she was, running around picking shirts for him and forcing him to try them on as if he was a six-year-old.

He smiled at the memory and looked down at his feet. He misses her so much. 

He then remembered the appointment he has with the lawyer today. His stomach turned at the thought, nervousness taking over him. This could go wrong. It could all be a trap. It could be a fake lawyer. The guy could call the police on him just to get the money. But no, Daredevil himself told him about this man. He wouldn’t trick Peter, right? It has to go right. He didn’t tell him when he should go, though. He pretty much didn’t tell Peter anything other than that he should go and meet him. Peter assumed that as soon as he felt ready, he could go, but he knew that “ready” wasn’t coming any soon, so he knew he had to start looking for Matthew Murdock’s law firm.

According to what Peter remembers, it shouldn’t be—

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he and someone accidentally bumped into each other. Peter immediately looked at the guy and felt terrible at what he saw. He got too carried away in his own thoughts that he didn’t pay attention to where he was going. It was a blind man, with a walking cane. He looked around thirty and was formally dressed. A full gray suit, white dress shirt, and a black tie that complimented the whole attire. Peter could tell by his clothes and the case he was carrying that he was going to work. His hair was dark, combed neatly to the side, a light stubble covering his fairly light skin. Peter couldn’t see his eyes; they were covered with a pair of dark red shades.

“I’m so sorry, sir. Are—are you alright?” Peter rushed.

“Yes, everything is alright. Actually, _I_ am the one who should be sorry.” The guy smiled a small smile referring to the shades he was wearing and his walking cane.

Peter immediately felt terrible and parted his lips in order to apologize again.

“Don’t apologize, again.” The guy chuckled.

“Sor—” Peter shut up and cursed his idiot self.

“I guess that’s my cue to go. Have a good—” The guy was about to leave when Peter blurted out his next words.

“Excuse me, sir, do you know where I can find Matthew Murdock’s Law Firm?” Peter asked, hoping he would find out anything instead of wasting time looking for the guy’s place. Plus, he wouldn’t be able to search for him the whole day, he was already feeling tired.

Peter felt bad for thinking like that, but this guy being blind helped him ask if he knew where he could find Matt Murdock’s office, because, if he could see, he would have recognized Peter and—

“Well, I guess today is your lucky day.” The guy smiled.

“Sorry?” Peter was sure he looked like an idiot right now. _Again, he can’t see._

He didn’t understand. How on could he, in any way, consider himself lucky? Luck and him haven’t been on good terms for a while now, and he stopped looking for it a long time ago, until he heard the words that were about to change everything for him. 

“Because, I happen to be Matthew Murdock himself.”


	5. Tell Me

Peter froze.

“You- uhm—You are? I’m sorry, Mr. Murdock I—” Peter tried to form words but clearly, he wasn’t succeeding.

He first bumps into the guy, then asks him where he could find the office, only to find out that _he_ is Matthew Murdock. What a first impression. Way to go Peter. He couldn’t help the hint of relief he felt when he found out that he is his lawyer, though. _His lawyer._ That sounds so foreign. Never in a million years, Peter would have imagined that this day would come. He thought he would end up dead one way or another. Peter was startled by Matthew’s hand on his shoulder. He _did not_ expect that.

Matthew’s soft smile faltered when he felt Peter flinch, so he withdrew his hand. “It’s okay, Peter, and please, just call me Matt.”

This was too much human contact for Peter. Days have passed without speaking a single word, that he thought his vocal cords wouldn’t be able to function again. At first, it was hard to cope with it, but he eventually got used to it. _Too used to it_. He knew it would take him some time before he was able to communicate properly again. He is already too nervous about their _actual appointment,_ when he would have to _talk_ and tell him everything.

“I’m- I’ve been alone, you know.” Peter tried to force a smile into his words but failed miserably.

“Don’t apologize. You have every right to feel everything you are feeling right now.” He calmly said.

_How can he sound so reassuring like that?_ Peter wondered to himself.

“Shall we go to my office?” Matt asked, as if Peter wouldn’t be comfortable with going at the moment.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Peter said while looking around nervously.

“It’s just a couple of blocks from here.” Matt pointed in front of them.

Peter nodded, and then he remembered that Matt couldn’t see him, so he just whispered an “Alright” and walked beside him, holding his arm.

“You know, you don’t really have to do that.” Matt chuckled.

Peter’s cheeks flushed and he retreated his hand. “Sorry, I— I didn’t know what I should do.”

“It’s okay, I certainly wouldn’t mind having Spider-Man guide me down the street to my office.” He smiled.

Peter’s lips slightly curved at Matt’s remark. _Spider-Man._

“That’s right. Smile, kid. Everything is going to be alright.”

_Everything is going to be alright. It has to._

A few minutes later, they arrive at Matt’s office. Peter lets Matt climb up the stairs first, and then he followed him. The place looked nothing like a law firm should look like. It was just a lot of space. Empty space with three rooms, also empty. Each room had a desk. Boxes were scattered everywhere, indicating that they just moved here.

“Yes, we just moved here. You’re thinking right.” Matt pointed out, taking off his shades and putting them down at his desk, revealing his slightly wide hazel green eyes. 

“The place looks—”

“Like shit. It looks like shit.” Peter jumped at the voice talking from behind him. Peter was standing in the middle of the office with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie like a nine-year-old kid on his first day at school.

“Ah, _Foggy._ ” Matt tried his best to sound nice at his partner. “Meet our first client in Queens.” Matt gestured for Peter to face Foggy.

“Peter, meet Foggy. Foggy, meet Peter.”

“Hi Peter, I’m Franklin Nelson, Matt’s partner. You can call me Foggy.” A slightly short man with light brown hair and a way too goofy smile for a lawyer, shook Peter’s hand.

“Uh, nice to meet you, Foggy. I’m Peter P—” Peter stopped himself, not knowing whether he should mention his full name or not.

Matt must have sensed Peter’s hesitation, so he spared him the nervousness and introduced him.

“This is Peter Parker, and we’ll be taking his case.”

“ _We what?!_ ” Foggy yelled in surprise and Peter took a couple of steps back.

“You? Peter Parker? Spider-Man? _The_ Peter Parker??” Foggy looked at Peter then back at Matt. “First, you tell me that we’re moving to Queens for no reason, and the first thing you do is bring a criminal to our office?!”

Foggy then looks at Peter, “No offense, Mr. Parker.” And turns back to glaring at Matt.

Peter was starting to regret agreeing to come here in the first place. He knew no one would agree to help him. People hate his guts. _Everyone_ believes that he’s a criminal. Even his lawyer’s partner. He wanted anything but to be standing right here, hearing this.

“ _Foggy_.” Matt snapped. “A word, please?” Matt escorted Foggy out of the office while Peter checked his surroundings once again, hoping it would shut out his thoughts and the lump that was making its way up his throat.

He found a chair in the back corner of the room and sat there, feeling like his legs could give out, any minute now. He was so nervous that he felt his knees shaking while standing. He couldn’t help as a couple of tears slid down his cheeks. He sniffed and wiped them away as quickly as he could, before Matt comes back.

A few minutes later, Matt came back without Foggy. Peter felt terrible.

“Where’s uh, Mr. Foggy?” Peter croaked. _Dammit._

“Don’t worry about Foggy, I sent him to get us food. You need to eat.”

“I’m so sorry, I really understand if you don’t want to help me and— you don’t have to buy me food, I mean, thank you, but I don’t think I can eat anything, right now.” Peter ignored the pain in his stomach which was an indication that he was in need for food. But he knew he couldn’t eat right now. He had no appetite. He only feels pain in his stomach, which goes away on its own anyway.

“Kid, I _want_ to help you. Please, stop apologizing. If I hear you apologize one more time, you’re out of here.” He jokes. “Besides, you do need to eat. I don’t want you dying here in my office.”

Peter managed to join Matt’s smile and wondered how on Earth did he get this lucky.

After eating, Matt and Peter sat in one of the office’s rooms alone. He thought he wouldn’t be able to eat, but the waffles Foggy bought them looked like they had to be eaten. It felt like heaven to finally be able to eat something after all this time. It felt like it has been ages since he could hold a cup of warm coffee. His taste buds were still working, thankfully. He almost forgot how regular food tasted like. Peter actually had quite a nice time, eating with Matt and Foggy. It was nice to finally have some company, although he did not know anything about the people sitting with him. Foggy apologized for earlier, and explained to Peter that he just loved their office in Hell’s Kitchen a little bit too much, but it was time for a change. That did make Peter feel a bit better.

Now, comes the bad part. The part Peter has been dreading all day.

_Talking._

“Whenever you’re ready, Peter.” Matt reminded him, softly.

Peter breathed, “I just- I haven’t talked about it before. Ever. Not to May, not to Ned, not even to myself.” He rests his head between his hands.

He never talked about it. He let the memories haunt his mind, instead of burdening other people with them. He didn’t even have enough time to talk about it before everything went out of control.

“It’s okay. We are going to take it one step at a time, alright?”

“Yeah, that’s--that's okay, I guess.”

“Remember, you can tell me anything. Everything you say, stays in this room.”

Peter knew that if he wants this to work, he has to talk. He has to tell him _everything._   
  



	6. Make You Feel Like Home

Peter looked down at his hands which were folded nervously in his lap. He kept parting his lips and closing them again, trying to remember everything, trying to form the right words. The memories hit hard. From the first time Nick Fury introduced him to Quentin Beck, to the day his life as he knew it, ended.

“It all started when I was on a trip with my friends...” Peter started.

He told Matt about everything. Every little detail was carved in his mind. It was like a curse that he had no choice but to live with. He tried to push them to the very back of his mind, but it wouldn’t work. He would forget for a while, but then they hit him. Out of nowhere. It could be a word he heard that brings back a memory. A smell, even the looks of some people. Peter hated that he sometimes sees him. He saw his twisted evil smile in random billboards in the street. He saw him in his nightmares, his words messed with Peter’s mind for a while. Some of his words still haunt Peter until the very moment.

_“You’re so gullible.”_

_“Maybe if you were good enough, maybe Tony would still be alive.”_

_“You’re just a scared little kid in a sweat-suit.”_

“Peter, are you alright?” Peter didn’t realize he has gone silent until Matt’s voice pulled him out of his torturous thoughts.

“We can stop here for today if you’re feeling too tired.”

“No no, I just—” He covered his face with his hands. “I want to get this over with.” He mumbles.

“Alright, what happened after you found out that Mysterio was up to no good?”

Peter gulps, “He, I—uh, I knew I had to do something about it, so I contacted Mr. Fury and told him that I needed to meet him.”

Peter continued, told him that Beck knew he would meet Fury, so he tricked him into believing that _he_ was Fury, just to know who else knew about his secret, he told him how he threatened to kill Ned and MJ. He also told him about the train accident, which Matt reacted to with a series of cuss words. He then told him exactly what happened in London.

“Does it still work after all that?” Matt asked Peter about his senses.

Peter shrugs, “It comes and goes. Never really worked probably since— you know.”

Matt nodded. “You said that Mysterio had his own men creating that stuff for him and operating the drones following his command, right?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Did you happen to see any of them? Do you know any names?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Peter shakes his head.

Then it hit Peter…

“C-could they—Could they still be out there?” His voice trembles.

“No, I don’t think so. According to what you told me; they were just a bunch of geeks following Mysterio’s commands. They wouldn’t be of use, right now.” Matt assured him.

Peter nodded slowly and clung to the hope of Matt’s words being true.

A few moments of silence passed before Peter just blurted out those words. He knew he had to say them before his head explodes. Someone other than him had to know this.

“I didn’t kill him, you know...”

“Oh, Peter..”

“I didn’t! No one was there.. No one was there to see it. He killed himself!” Peter shouted.

“Peter—”

“I was— I was defending myself. He was going to kill _thousands_ of people and _I saved them!_ ”

Tears that have been pent up for so long, were rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t care. He just needed to let it out. Someone had to know the truth.

“I didn’t kill him.” Peter sobs, burying his head in his hands. “He-- threatened to kill my friends, and he-- he tried to kill me _more than once_.” His sobs were getting louder by the time he was done talking.

He hated this. He hated that he was pushed down this road. This road of pain and torture. He knew he was _too young_ to feel all of this. But Peter was used to loss, used to feeling what comes after it. He lost his parents, lost two father figures that the world would wish to have. And now, he is losing his life. He is losing himself, yet he is sitting there crying his heart out in front of his lawyer.

Peter felt two steady hands on his shoulders. “Peter,” He looked up at Matt who was crouched to the ground so he could be in eye level with him.

“Listen to me, you are not a murderer. You are way far from that. You are a hero.”

Peter couldn’t help but scoff. _A hero._ What hero?

“A hero? Look where that brought me, Matt. Look at me! Do I look like a hero to you?” His voice broke at the end.

Matt stayed silent.

Peter started to panic because he felt terrible for yelling at the guy who was trying to help him.

“Oh my god, I’m so—” Peter couldn’t finish his words before Matt cut him off.

“Get up.” He calmly said, standing back up.

“What?” Peter looked up at him through his now burning eyes.

“Get up, come on, we’re leaving.” He picked up his shades and walking cane.

“B— but where are we going?” Peter asked, trying so hard not to show how nervous he is right now.

“My place. No more questions.”

Peter shut up and followed Matt quietly. He adjusted his hoodie over his head and went down the stairs, bringing his sleeves up to his face, wiping away his tears. Matt didn’t sound angry at all, nor stern, but rather— he didn’t know how to describe it, but he knew he could trust him. It’s like, he really does care.

Turns out that Matt’s place wasn’t far from the office as well, they only had to walk a couple of alleys until they reached the building. They climbed a short flight of stairs before they reached the apartment. Peter is still wondering why Matt brought him here. _Why he brought a fugitive to his home._ Peter stepped in, after Matt, taking in his surroundings. The place is dimly lit, a huge window is facing the entrance of the apartment, and on his right is what looks like a kitchen and there’s a fridge in the far corner of it.

“It’s not much, but it does the job” Matt shrugs.

“No no, it’s p-perfect.” Peter says too quickly.

“You will find the bathroom on your left down the hall. Go in there, take a shower and then we’ll talk.” Matt points at a door on Peter’s far left.

“You will find everything you need in there. I left you fresh clean clothes; I hope you don’t mind.” He softly smiled.

Peter shook his head. He doesn’t understand.. _Was he already planning on bringing him home?_

He turned around and walked towards the bathroom, where he found what Matt told him about. Peter turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. He had almost forgot how that felt like. _A shower._ He scrubbed away everything that would remind him of those horrid two weeks he spent. After he was done, he turned to look at himself in the mirror, and his heart broke at his own reflection.

That wasn’t him. Pale face, chapped lips, and black circles highlighting his eyes. He has lost a good amount of weight, his face looked so thin that he could actually see the outlines of his eye sockets. Is that what people see when they look at him? (That, if they even bother to look) He shook his head and turned to put on the shirt Matt left him. If he was in his usual shape, the shirt would have fit perfectly, but right now, it hang loosely over his shoulders. He got dressed and left the bathroom without daring to take a second glance at the mirror.

“I hope you like tea.” Matt raises two mugs at Peter and gives him one.

“Th—thank you.” Peter whispered and took a seat across from Matt.

“I’m sorry, about earlier. I was—”

“I know, it’s okay.” Matt said.

“No, it’s not. I can’t just lash out on you like that.” Peter sighed.

“Peter, there is something important that you need to know.” He put down his mug and folded his hands.

“You are human. It’s okay to feel angry, scared, hurt, or tired.”

“But is it okay to feel all that at once?” He hated how small he sounded.

“ _Yes._ ” Matt instantly answered. “I don’t want you to worry about anything. You’re safe, now.” He reassured him.

“But—”

“No buts. You will be staying here with me, until all of this is over. And _it will be_.”

Peter felt relieved and awkward at the same time. He didn’t want to feel like he was a weight on Matt’s shoulders.

“You don’t—You don’t really have to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Let me stay, I mean.” Peter fumbled nervously with his hands.

“Do you have a place to stay that I don’t know of?” Matt tried to smile at Peter.

Peter’s cheeks flushed; he knew he was right. It’s not like there was a five-star hotel waiting for him out there.

“No.” Peter managed to grin.

Matt patted Peter’s shoulder, and this time Peter didn’t flinch. He felt comfortable. Something that has become a foreign feeling to him.

Matt smiled at Peter and assured him, “I will make you feel like home.”

And that was all what Peter could wish for.


	7. Warmth

After a struggle to get Peter to sleep, Matt went to his room to get some rest himself. As he rested his head on the pillow, it felt like his head was heavier. It wasn’t just the actual weight of his head. It was the thoughts, the memories. Today has been a long day, but it went better than he expected. At least he thought it did. Getting Peter to talk was actually way easier than he thought it would be. He expected more breakdowns or worse, silence, but Peter helped him. He could feel it, that boy has got heart. He just always discredits himself.

He felt bad for the kid, and the fact that he doesn’t deserve all of this just added up to the weight that is on his shoulders. He knew he had to do everything he could to help Peter get through this. He didn’t worry about going out tonight looking for trouble. He knew that it was only a matter of time before trouble came knocking at his door, anyway, and Matt had an unsettling feeling that this matter of time, won’t be very long. Sooner or later, he would have to go and look for any leads; men who worked for Mysterio, or anyone that might know any of them, and make sure that they’re not up to something. That is, if they actually have the guts to.

Matt’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard frantic heartbeats. He wasn’t listening on purpose, but it has become sort of normal these days, that if anything unusual occurred, he would immediately hear it. His senses were always working on edge. Besides, there was no one else in his apartment other than himself, and Peter. And right now, it sounded like someone was running a marathon. He saw that coming. It wouldn’t just be rainbows and butterflies, specially, not tonight.

Peter is having a nightmare.

Matt stumbled out of his room and went into Peter’s. He found him curled up in the middle of the bed, which wasn’t big but surely looked like it with Peter’s small figure curled up, there. He was shaking and mumbling incoherent words, his skin glistening with sweat. His hair stuck to his forehead which was deeply creased, and Matt worried that the kid would get a panic attack or something from how fast his heart was beating and how irregular his breathing was. Matt didn’t know what to do in these cases, he has never been in a situation like this before.

“Kid.” He shook Peter. “Hey, wake up.”

Still, no response from Peter.

“Peter,” Matt tried shaking him harder this time. “Wake up, kid.”

He felt the bed shift, which indicated that Peter finally woke up and was now probably looking around him in terror.

\--

“Kid,” Peter heard someone call, followed by a hand on his shoulder.

He couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not, but it felt like it was someone who knew him.

“Peter, wake up.” Was it really _him_?

Peter’s eyes snapped open, and the first thing he said was, “T— Tony?”

“No, it’s Matt, kid. I’m sorry.” He retreated his hand from Peter’s shoulder.

_Oh, so he was trying to wake him up._

Peter realized that he was having a nightmare, and he just called out for Tony in front of Matt. _Could he be more pathetic?_

“I- I’m sorry, I woke you up.” Peter sat up, and rubbed his eyes, hoping the images from his nightmare could also be rubbed away.

He hated the look of disappointment he saw in Matt’s features when he realized that he wasn’t whom Peter was asking for.

“No, it’s alright, I was awake anyway.” Matt smiled.

“Did I yell or—” Peter asked, nervously.

“No, not at all, but your heart was beating like crazy.”

“You can _hear heartbeats_?” Peter gaped.

Matt smiled, “Yes, I can, Peter.”

“How is that even possible?” Peter couldn’t help but feel curious.

He leaned forward and sat in a crisscross position, in order to feel more attentive.

“You really want to get into that, now?” Matt chuckled.

“You have _no_ idea.” Peter grinned.

He was no longer thinking about Mysterio, nor his nightmare, nor his days on the streets, nothing. Just this moment, this conversation. Peter has almost forgotten how it felt like to carry a proper conversation with someone, and he was clinging to every opportunity he had, just to talk. About anything. So, yes, he really wanted to get into that, now. If Matt was going to be helping him, then at least he could get to know him.

“Alright, Mr. Parker.” Matt started, “When I lost my sight, I was trained to control my senses.”

“Control them?” Peter wondered.

“They were,” Matt paused, “They were somehow heightened when I lost my sight.”

“Was it—Was it difficult?” Peter fumbled with his hands, remembering dealing with his own senses after he got bitten.

“Yes, at first, it was like I was hearing everything all at once. It was too loud, until I was taught how to control it, how to control what I want to hear, what I want to smell, what I want to sense, and just tune out the additional useless noise.” Matt explained, gesturing towards his ears.

“Wow—that’s, that’s amazing.” Peter breathed, “It’s like you’re not even blind.”

“That’s partially true, telling your brain to work on all your other senses, helps create an image in your mind.” Matt stated, his eyes slightly fluttering.

“So, you _can_ see?” Peter asked.

“Not exactly. It’s complicated.” Matt laughed, crinkles forming by the corner of his eyes.

“You know, uh, my senses, they kind of work the same way.” Peter mentioned.

“Yeah?” Matt raised his eyebrows.

“It’s like they’re always working at an alarming rate, I just have to focus. But it’s really messed up nowadays, so, yeah.” He forced a small smile, his shoulders slightly slumping.

“Yeah, maybe we’re not that different after all, Spider-Man.” He nudged Peter.

Peter genuinely smiled, caught off guard by Matt’s words. And for the first time in a very long while, he felt something. Something so welcoming, so missed. He felt _warmth_. It felt like life was trying to tell him that yes, second chances exist, and yours is sitting right in front of you.

Peter realized that it must be late, and Matt had to go to work in the morning.

“Don’t you have work in the morning?” Peter asked.

“You already want me out of here?” Matt placed his hand on his chest, acting like he was hurt.

“God, no, that’s not what I meant.” Peter laughed.

_Laughed._

“Alright kid, I’ll let you get some sleep, and no, I’m not going to the office, tomorrow. Foggy can sort things on his own.” Matt said, standing up.

“Right, Foggy, he uh, left after we ate. Did I do something wrong? I mean, did he—”

“No, Peter, you didn’t do anything wrong. No one is expecting you to do anything, right now. All you have to do is take care of yourself and take a break.” Matt walked out of the room and held the door to shut it. “And by the way, Foggy is a huge fan, he was just not at his best days, today.” Matt smiled.

“Yeah, clearly didn’t seem like it.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, remembering their first encounter.

“Don’t worry about it. Goodnight, kid.”

“Goodnight.” Peter smiled as Matt shut the door.

Peter liked how he felt right now. He liked talking to Matt, he didn’t mind the age difference between them. Something told him that he could lean on Matt, and he wouldn’t fail him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep right away, with a ghost of a smile lightening his features.

\--

Matt went back to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He didn’t really feel that tired, after talking with Peter. He was glad he could get the kid’s mind off of things. It looked like he thinks _a lot_ and he was pretty sure they are not always happy thoughts. Matt threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling. He tried to ignore the flash of pain he felt when Peter’s first word when he woke up was “Tony”. He tried so hard to hide it, but he knew that Peter was too smart not to notice. Maybe, tired, yes, but not stupid.

Matt’s phone started ringing.

_Who on Earth—_

_“Foggy, Foggy.”_ His phone voiced.

_Of course._

Matt picked it up, “I’m pretty sure office hours ended a good time ago.”

_“Yeah, I know, but have you seen the news?”_

“Right now? Foggy, he is finally sleeping. And really? _Seen the news?_ ” He rolled his eyes.

_“Right, sorry—”_

“What is it? Spill. You know I hate this.”

_“Just come meet me at the clothing store near the office.”_ And just like that, the call ended.

Matt furrowed his brows and went to get dressed as fast as he could. He knew Foggy overreacted sometimes, but this time, he sounded worried. Matt didn’t worry about leaving Peter alone for a couple of hours, he knew he would be back before dawn, and Peter already sounded fast asleep. He grabbed his cane and shades, and left.

As soon as he met Foggy, he grabbed Matt by the hand and walked him a few more blocks away, and Matt could hear more noises as they walked towards whatever Foggy was leading them to, but Matt felt that it wasn’t good.

“Foggy, _what is wrong_?” He gritted his teeth.

“And we’re here!” Foggy sighed, “See for yourself, and don’t start with me, I know you _can_ see it, somehow.”

Matt’s breath hitched in his throat.

_This couldn’t be happening._


	8. Surprise

“Is this recent?” Matt asked, feeling the wall in front of him where a wet cold substance met his fingertips.

“Unfortunately, yes. Fifteen minutes ago.” Foggy sighed.

_Fifteen minutes?_

The scent of the freshly sprayed paint was strong, making its way up his nostrils. 

“What does it say?” He pulled his hand away, rubbing his fingers together, ridding them of the remnants of the paint.

“It says, ‘Justice for Mysterio. We want Peter Parker dead.’”

Matt frowned, why would someone write this now? He knew people believed that Peter killed Beck, but he was certain that they don’t want him dead, they just wanted him to get what he deserved.

“This could be anyone, right?” Foggy pursed his lips.

“If it was just anyone, why would they show it on the news?” Matt wondered out loud.

Something felt off. He could feel it in his bones. Someone had a hand in this; someone who knew exactly what they wanted, and knew how to get to the public.

“Also, if this has just been written as you said, fifteen minutes ago, then the one who did it must be not far from here.” He noted, placing one of his hands on his hip.

“Matt, you do realize you can’t do all this on your own, right?” He heard Foggy’s voice latched with worry.

“Don’t worry about me, I got this. I just need you to take care of the paperwork, and stay away from all this weird stuff.” He warned.

“I honestly am not going to argue.” Foggy raised his hands in surrender, earning a chuckle from Matt.

“I don’t need to tell you that Peter can’t know any of this. The kid’s still fragile.” Matt stressed, imagining how Peter could be affected if he found out about something like this.

“Of course.” Foggy assured. “I’ll look into this and tell you if anything else happens, alright?”

“If anything, else happens, just call me. Don’t leave your apartment or be anywhere near this, until we know for sure who is behind this.” Matt repeated.

“God, what is wrong with the world? It’s like we haven’t left Hell’s Kitchen at all.” Foggy huffed, looking up around them.

“The world is a shitty place, Foggy.” Matt chuckled.

“You’re right.” Foggy snapped his fingers.

“Alright, go back home and get some sleep.” Matt patted his shoulder.

“Thanks, Fog.” His lips curved up into a smile.

“You’re welcome, pal. I’ll see you, tomorrow?” Foggy asked, patting back his shoulder.

“No, I’m staying in, until he gets better.” Matt pursed his lips.

“Never thought this day would come.” Foggy giggled.

“What day?” Matt frowned.

“Matt Murdock refuses to _work_ and stays home, taking care of a teenager.” He attempted to imitate the voice of a TV presenter.

“Dick.” Matt shook his head, smiling.

“You love me!” Foggy yelled.

“Go home, Nelson.”

“See you, _Murdock_.” Foggy laughed, and they parted ways, each one of them going back to their own place.

Matt went back to his apartment and got in there as quietly as he could, in order not to startle Peter awake. He checked in on him, and found him fast asleep. _Thank God._ It was four in the morning, now, and all what Matt wished for was a two-hour sleep, before his day started. He sighed and laid down, thinking about the message he saw earlier. Someone was out there, seeking Peter’s attention in the worst way possible, and Matt knew he would have to go out there and find out for himself who is behind all of this. It could be some idiot trying to start a hype, after all. Matt’s mind gave up on him and eventually, shut down, sending him into a deep sleep.

\--

“Do you think it worked?”

“It’s enough to gain some attention. Besides, we’re sending another message really soon.”

“We are?”

“Yes.”

“Sir, I think—”

“You _think_? I don’t think, here. I know, and then work. So, do me a favor and keep your thoughts to yourself!” The guy snapped.

“Sorry, sir.”

“You’re fired. Leave your equipment and get the hell out of my sight.”

“But—”

“Out!”

The worker left his equipment, and quietly, made his way out of the room.

“Let me make myself clear, once more. Here, we work together. We are sure of what we are doing, and what is it that we will do?” The guy addressed the group of workers in front of him.

“Kill Peter Parker!” The group shouted in one breath.

“Good.” The guy smiled. “Get to work, then.”

\--

Peter woke up after what felt like ages; he didn’t expect to sleep _that_ well. He was feeling a little bit better. He felt his stomach grumble, so he thought of getting up and seeing if he could make something to eat. He peeked out his bedroom door to see if Matt was awake, but he didn’t find anyone. He glanced at the digital clock on the kitchen counter, and it read 9:00AM. Peter looked in the fridge, and all he found was three bottles of beer, and two eggs.

“Already up and about?” Peter nearly jumped out of his skin, hitting his head in the opened fridge.

“Dude, don’t do that.” Peter chuckled, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

“Don’t do what?” Matt smirked and took a seat on one of the kitchen bar stools.

“I don’t know, sneak like that. Just make a sound or anything.” Peter waved his hand around.

“Alright, I’ll make sure to clap or something, next time.” Matt snickered.

“Shut up.” Peter laughed. “Are you sure you do live here?” Peter asked, referring to the almost empty fridge.

“Hey, I’m new here.” Matt defended.

“Why did you leave your hometown, anyway? What brought you here?” Peter wondered, leaning onto the counter, crossing his arms.

“You.” Matt stated.

“M— Me?” Peter breathed, confused.

“Surprise.” Matt chuckled. “Come on, wipe that look off your face and make us something to eat.” He pointed towards where the fridge is.

“But—how? I mean, why? Why would you do that?” Peter stammered.

“We are not talking about this, now. Not today. We will talk about it later, I know you have questions, but, take it one step at a time.” Matt tapped the surface of the kitchen counter.

“Right, one step at a time.” Peter repeated after him.

He knew that this was the key to getting better, anyway. He tried to push all the questions he had to the back of his mind, and listened to what Matt said. 

“So, an omelet?” Peter held up the empty pan.

“Please me.” Matt chuckled.

After eating, Matt and Peter sat together, chatting for a while. Peter was happy with how comfortable and open Matt was with Peter. It was like he has known him for years. Sometimes, he would get too carried away in their conversations, and forget that he was talking to his lawyer. Also, the person who chose to represent him in court, in front of the whole world, believing, and putting all his faith in him.

“I know you’re not a big fan of staying indoors, so I have suggestion.” Matt propped his elbow on the back of the brown leather couch.

“Enlighten me.” Peter answered, turning to face him.

“There’s this gym I found when I first got here, it’s not really popular, so it’s almost deserted all the time. If you would like, we could go there and train together.” Matt shrugged, sounding hesitated at the end.

Peter smirked, “And you work out, too? I have to admit, I am amazed. I’m starting to think that I’m the blind one, here.”

“What can I say? I aim to please.” Matt threw his hands in the air, in pride. “So, what do you say?” He smiled.

“Yeah, sure. I could use some training. I’m pretty sure my muscles are dead.” Peter shook his head, looking down at his thin arms that were once bulky, and the shirt that was hanging loose on his body.

“Don’t worry, it will come back stronger. I know your metabolism is different, so, that will help.” Peter nodded, confirming Matt’s words.

“How is your healing?” Matt asked.

“It’s alright, not as fast as it used to be, but it’s getting better. Wait how did you—”

“ _Peter_ , I can hear your bones wheeze when you breathe.” He said, as a matter of fact.

“I will never, ever, get used to this.” Peter shook his head, bewilderment taking over him.

“I know, it takes some time.” Matt chuckled.

“Some time?” Peter snorted. “You are _extraordinary_.”

“And you’re Spider-Man, don’t forget that.” Matt smiled at him.

“Yeah,” Peter whispered with a smile on his face.

“Too bad he’s gonna get his ass kicked as soon as he goes down to that gym.” Matt smirked.

“You dare.” Peter warned him.

There was a moment of silence, before they both burst out laughing at Peter’s attempt to sound threatening. Peter felt happier than he could ever be, right now. He hasn’t genuinely laughed like that in such a long time. He felt a bit like himself, like he was walking towards the ray of light he saw at the end of the dark road. And most importantly, he felt _home_.


	9. Better

A few days turned into a week, and a week became two. Peter has gained his physical health his healing abilities becoming better. He was still working on his mental health, though. Working out with Matt was nothing like he expected, he turned out to be way stronger than he looks. He taught Peter a few moves to help him defend himself and fight back. He also helped Peter work on his Spidey senses. Peter was surprised how a man as strong as Matt, has a regular, almost _mundane_ job. It just felt out of place. Matt started going down to the office again to work on Peter’s case with Foggy, a week ago, which was totally fine with Peter.

They both agreed that Matt couldn’t just sit there all day and babysit Peter. Peter on the other hand, would spend most of his day at the gym, shifting from machine to another, and beating up punching bags until he was out of breath. He was kind of happy with himself. It was good to feel like he can fight for himself again, it was good feeling like everything in his body was on fire. Good fire, though. Training sessions with Matt in the ring were the most fun to Peter. He learned a lot, got his ass kicked too many times for his liking, but Matt would always make it up to him.

Their friendship grew, almost a brotherhood now, and Peter couldn’t be more thankful for Matt’s presence. There was only one court trial left, which decides whether Peter should be seen as guilty or innocent. Matt assured Peter that people were starting to change, and see the truth. He assured him that they were putting their faith back again in Spider-Man. Of course, not all people, but enough to make a change. But Peter was still afraid that something else would happen and people would flip out again. He really wasn’t ready for that. On the other hand, he was starting to miss swinging from building to another around the city, and being stuck at the gym or the apartment most of the day wasn’t helping.

It was three in the afternoon, indicating that Matt should be back at the apartment, by now. Peter packed his duffel bag and left the gym. He still had hoodies over his head whenever he went out, although Matt reassured him that no one would notice, but Peter just didn’t feel comfortable enough to do that, yet. He climbed up the stairs and went in. He found two boxes of Chinese food on the kitchen counter, and Matt was setting out two plates for them.

“Ooh, how romantic.” Peter said, sarcastically.

“You stink.” Matt scrunched up his face.

“You have a stinking Spider-Man in your apartment, you should be thankful.” He let down his duffel bag by the door.

“ _Right._ ” Matt rolled his eyes. “Go take a shower, and then we will eat. I will wait for you, but I swear to God, Peter if—”

“Yes, _if I take too long in there, I’m spending the rest of the night out on the street._ Ha ha.” Peter rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped his throat afterwards.

“You talk too much!” Matt yelled, as Peter was standing down the hall by the bathroom door.

“You can’t live without me, admit it!” Peter yelled back, and shut the bathroom door after him, laughing to himself.

Peter didn’t take long, and they ended up eating together. Sometimes, Matt would eat alone and hide Peter’s food and leaves him to look for it as a punishment for making Matt wait on him that long.

“How was the gym, today? Are you feeling any better?” Matt asked as he threw his now, empty box in the trashcan.

“Yeah, a lot better than before, at least. I’m missing our rounds in the ring, though.” Peter said, following Matt.

“Oh, someone wants to get their ass kicked for the _millionth_ time. Come on, Peter give up already. You can’t beat me.” Matt raised his eyebrows at him.

“Is that a challenge? Because, I’m not turning you down.” Peter pushed.

“It’s on!” Matt shrugged. “Whatever suits you, Spidey.”

Peter grinned and went to get dressed as fast as he could, and headed down to the gym with Matt. They left their belongings at one of the corners of the ring and stood in the middle.

“Your call.” Matt said, shielding his face with his arms, getting ready.

So, Peter threw in the first hit, and Matt successfully dodged it. He threw in a few more punches which Matt dodged, as well.

“Stop pulling your punches, Parker.” He shouted over his arms.

Peter took a deep breath and ducked down, tripping Matt over and knocking him to the ground. A move which Matt has taught him.

“ _Touché_.” Matt remarked, a grin on his face.

“I learned from the best.” Peter shrugged with a proud smile that shaped his lips.

Matt rose to his feet, and they both kept fighting, dodging each other’s hits and flipping in the air, landing successfully on their feet. They were both out of breath, their bodies on fire. Peter could swear that if someone was watching them right now, they would have said that they were crazy. Matt knocked Peter off his feet and he hit the floor hard.

“Give up, Parker.” Matt smirked, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Never.” Peter breathed and jumped to his feet.

Peter managed to knock Matt over and, before he could rise to his feet, Peter had him under his grip. His arms locked around Matt’s head.

“ _Finally!_ ” Peter yelled, out of victory, barely able to catch his breath.

“Good job, kid. Might as well let me go now.” Matt laughed, tapping one of Peter’s arms that were tightly locked around his head.

“I beat you. This needs to be documented.” Peter grinned and pointed at him.

“That is not true, I let you win.” Matt argued, getting to his feet.

“Shut your ego up.” Peter laughed.

Peter and Matt’s encounter was interrupted by the sound of Matt’s phone ringing. Matt went to pick it up.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Although Peter’s senses were working better these days, he still couldn’t hear the other end of the line, besides, he wouldn’t do that to his friend. He wouldn’t spy on him. Peter hadn’t realized that he zoned out, until Matt pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Is everything okay?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, Foggy just needs some help with something.” Matt said, picking up his stuff.

“Are you meeting him, right now?” Peter wondered, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll just go up there with you, take a shower and leave.” He curtly said, putting his phone back where it was.

“No, thanks, dude. I’m okay.” Peter scrunched up his face.

Matt stayed silent for a second before his face broke into a grin, “You little pervert.”

Peter’s laugh echoed through the empty gym, before they both left the place and met the breeze of fresh air. It has gotten dark, now.

“I’ll leave you my phone, you can order anything you want for dinner.” Matt said as they went up the stairs.

“Your phone? Won’t you need that?” Peter asked, both confused and surprised.

“No, I will be fine, I should be back before dawn.” Matt shook his head.

“ _Dawn_?” Peter gaped. “Matt, is everything alright?”

“Yes, Peter. Don’t worry about me. Just stay here, and don’t open the door under any circumstances, unless you order dinner.”

Okay, that really does sound off and Peter wasn’t buying any of it. Matt was being weird, and it was the first time he has seen him like that since they met. Something was up, but Peter didn’t push it, as Matt clearly didn’t want to talk about it. Maybe it’s better for him not to know. He decided to stick with the latter. Peter waited for Matt to finish using the bathroom, then he watched as he grabbed his stuff and left.

“Goodnight, Peter.” Matt smiled and left.

“Night.” Peter replied back, and tried to ignore the unsettling feeling he had in his stomach.

Matt has always been true to Peter, that’s why when he wouldn’t want to talk or, if there was something that he wouldn’t want to talk about, Peter wouldn’t force him.

Peter looked at the phone in front of him on the coffee table, and without second thought he picked it up and dialed the first number that is memorized in his mind. His hand shook slightly as he raised the phone to his ear.

_One ring, two rings, three r- alright, I should just hang up._ Peter thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by a voice he has longed so much to hear.

_“Hello?”_ The voice said, confusion latched onto their voice.

No answer.

_“Hello? Who is this?”_

“It’s— It’s me.” He managed.

_“Peter?! Oh my god, honey, where are you? Are you okay?”_

“Yes, yes, I’m okay, please don’t worry about me.” He assured.

_“Not worry about you?! You are going to kill me one day, Peter Parker.”_

Peter slightly smiled. “I’ve missed you, May. You have no idea. I miss you all, Ned and MJ, too.”

_“Oh, honey, I’ve missed you, too. We are all waiting for you.”_

His eyes subconsciously teared up, they are waiting for him. They still have faith in him. He has to make it. He has to.

_“Y- you’re coming back, right? Peter, you have to.”_

“I will- I will, just—I need some time. I have someone who is helping me, right now.” He answered, his fingers fiddling with the hem of the shirt he was wearing.

_“Where are you, Peter? Are you safe? Is that someone treating you well? Because, if he isn’t, I will—”_

Peter laughed, “He is, he is, don’t worry. I’m safe. Just follow Happy’s lead if he contacts you, alright?”

_“Alright, honey. Peter—”_

“Please don’t freak out, I just called to make sure you’re all okay, and I—I needed to hear your voice.” His voice broke at the end.

_“Thank god, you’re okay, honey. Whoever that man is, I want to thank him in person when all of this is over.”_

Peter smiled, “You will love him.”

_“We will see about that.”_

“Tell Ned and MJ I said hi, and please try not to contact me on this phone, it’s not mine.” He stressed.

_“Whatever makes you feel comfortable, Pete.”_

“Alright. I love you, May.”

_“I love you, too, Peter. Stay safe for me.”_ He heard her voice crack by the time she was finished talking.

“I will. Bye, May.” He said and hung up, to spare himself and May any unwanted emotions.

He was glad that he heard her voice. He has missed her so much. As much as he wanted to call MJ and Ned, he knew that it just wouldn’t work. Besides, that was not his phone to use. Matt left it for him to order food. As if his stomach could read his thoughts, it growled, reminding him that he hasn’t eaten anything since three in the afternoon.

Peter ordered a pizza and sat by the window, eating and enjoying the peaceful quiet of the night. The apartment wasn’t one of the best, but it surely had a window with a good view. He has always enjoyed looking at the city lights at night. They were always busy. Quiet was rare, and if there was any, it wouldn’t be the good peaceful quiet. It would probably be of danger.

Time passed and Peter tried not to worry about Matt, and how off he sounded before he left. Hours passed and Matt hasn’t returned yet. At around ten, Peter’s eyes started to feel heavy, so he left the rest of the pizza on the coffee table and headed to his room to get some sleep. He laid down and stared at the ceiling before his eyes closed, and he fell asleep.

Peter was startled awake from his deep sleep when he heard shuffling, coming out from the living room, followed by a loud thud. Fear struck him as he quietly got out of bed.

_Could it be an intruder? Did someone follow him and Matt here?_ Thousands of the worst scenarios ran through Peter’s head as he hesitantly opened his bedroom door and walked to where the sound came from.

“Matt?” He called out, before reaching the living room.


	10. Open Up

“What are you still up, doing? That’s way past your bedtime.” Matt snickered.

“You, dipshit.” Peter scoffed, placing a hand over his chest where he felt his heart was about to explode.

“I’m doing fine, thank you.” Matt said as he took out a slice of pizza from the box Peter left earlier.

“Where the hell have you been? And why were you fucking stomping your way in?” Peter huffed and dropped on the couch.

“I told you, Peter, Foggy called and—”

“You do realize that I’m not stupid, right?” Peter asked, bitterly.

“Well, to some extent—” Matt carried on with the humor.

“ _Matt_.” Peter snapped.

“Alright, alright, don’t get all grumpy on me.” He sighed, “I was- doing business.”

Peter eyed him, “At four in the morning?”

“It is complicated,” He defended.

“Cut the shit.” Peter’s anger was increasing, the longer Matt kept lying.

“Sorry, alright, I was with someone. A girl.” He finally admitted.

Peter raised his eyebrows, “That was not what I expected to hear.”

“I just, I don’t like to bring anyone here, so I go over there instead.” Matt explained.

“That’s it?” Peter asked, not knowing whether Matt was kidding or not. He was beyond surprise with what Matt just broke to him. He certainly did not give that type of vibe.

“That’s all, bud.” Matt shrugged.

“Are you serious?” Peter repeated, still trying to figure out whether he was lying or not.

“You want me to cross my heart or something?” Matt chuckled.

“Alright, I believe you.” Peter admitted.

Silence fell on them, before Peter broke it.

“Was she hot?” Peter smirked.

“She had the softest—”

“Oh god, I don’t want to hear about it.” Peter covered his ears, both of them laughing.

“Were you sleeping alright?” Matt asked.

“Yes, until you made your iconic entrance. You scared the shit out of me.” Peter retorted, looking at him in disgust.

Matt chuckled, “I’m a blind man.”

“Like you’re even close to that.” Peter chuckled and rested his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes.

He felt Matt do the same next to him.

“Peter?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I tell you something?” Matt asked, his voice laced with hesitancy.

“Are you gonna talk to me about your one nightstand? Because, no thanks, I’m good.” Peter chuckled.

“No, no, it’s not that.” Matt laughed.

“Alright then, open up.” Peter encouraged.

“Do you ever miss them?” Matt asked.

“All the time.” Peter sighed. “And if we’re being honest, they are the only thing that is keeping me sane throughout all this chaos.” His fingers fiddled with a loose string hanging from his shirt.

“Yeah, I know. It’s good that you have someone around. I uh, lost my parents at a young age, never really got to know any other family members.” Matt sounded a lot calmer now.

“You have Foggy, and it seems like he cares about you more than anything.” Peter smiled, “And you’ve got me.”

“Yeah, I’ve got you.” Matt smiled back at him.

“I, uh, actually need to tell you something.” Peter hoisted himself up and faced Matt.

“Go ahead.” Matt gestured with his hand for Peter to speak.

“I made a phone call, from your— from your phone, I hope you don’t mind—”

Matt started laughing, “Peter, did you really think I left you my phone just to order pizza? I knew you needed some privacy.” He assured.

“You—”

“You’re welcome.” Matt chuckled. “Come on, we need to get some sleep.”

“Yeah.” Peter agreed.

They both got up and headed to their rooms. Peter actually was feeling good, and he was looking forward to getting a good amount of undisturbed sleep. The fact that even in the middle of all of this, Matt thought of giving Peter the privilege of privacy, just brought warmth to his heart.

_How could he be this lucky?_

\--

**A few hours earlier**

Matt went down the stairs as fast as he could, and went to the address Foggy provided him with, when he called. He had to go there quickly if he wanted to catch anyone who might be involved with delivering those messages. With Matt and Foggy’s progress in Peter’s case, many people started to be on their side that the government had workers wipe off most of the graffiti art that showed hate towards Peter, and had them taking down posters printed with ‘Wanted’ or ‘Murderer’ all over them. But still, that wasn’t enough. People were still out there fishing for trouble and trying to turn others against Peter. And tonight, he was planning on finding out who was behind these messages.

As soon as Matt arrived at the address, he smelt the same strong scent of spray paint on the wall. _Still fresh._ He looked around, and tried to listen to anything and—

Heartbeats. Fast _scared to death_ ones. Young, of about- Peter’s age, or a couple of years older.

He followed the sound, and it led him into an abandoned building, he could tell by the rusty smell that filled the air, and the sound of water dripping from the pipes. He went up the stairs, until he found a door that wasn’t closed all the way, he could tell by the air that was escaping the gap, sending chills down his spine.

_The roof._

The sound of the kid’s heartbeats got louder as Matt stepped out into the open.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” Matt slightly raised his arms on either side of him to show the kid that he is unarmed. “I just want to help.”

“They’re gonna find me and kill me.” The kid whimpered in terror.

“Who are you talking about? No one’s going to hurt you, just talk to me. You’re safe.” Matt approached the kid, who was probably standing on the edge of the roof.

“No no, you don’t _understand_.” The boy shook his head, his voice breaking. “They want to kill him.” He half whispered.

“Kill who?” Matt was getting impatient and the boy’s terror wasn’t helping at all.

“Peter—Peter Parker. They want to kill him.” The boy confessed.

“ _Who?_ ” Matt pushed.

“The ones that I used to work with. They are the ones who are behind the messages on the wall.” He explained.

“Who do you work for?” Matt asked, keeping his distance from the boy, in order not to freak him out.

“I don’t. I don’t work for them anymore.” The boy sniffed.

“Alright, alright. Tell me your name. Tell me everything you know.” Matt encouraged.

“M-Mike.” The boy stammered.

“You have to help me, Mike. Who are these people? Why do they want to kill Peter? And why did you _use to work_ with them?” Matt was afraid he was asking too many questions, but he knew they didn’t have much time, and so far, he knows nothing yet.

“W-William and his team, he—he recruits people to work with him, and if anyone protests, they’re fired.” He explained.

“Recruits people?” Matt asked, tilting his head to the side, confused.

“Yes, he looks for people who hate Spider-Man and believed Mysterio was a hero.” The guy shakily said.

“And you protested?” Matt asked, trying to catch up with what Mike was saying.

“At first, n—no, but I didn’t know that he wanted to kill Spider-Man, I swear, I didn’t know.” Mike cried, his voice croaking. Matt’s heart broke at how horrified Mike was.

“It’s okay, Mike. It’s okay, now. I can help you.” Matt stretched out his hand towards the kid, gesturing for him to walk over to Matt.

“Mike, do you happen to know his full name?” Matt asked, in the softest way possible. The kid was already terrified, and he didn’t want to pressure him more than he already was.

“Y—Yes, it’s William Ginter Riva.” He revealed.

“You’re doing great, Mike, now, come on, take my hand and—”

Matt’s words were cut by the sound of a click and then he heard a loud thump. His heart dropped, shock and horror taking over him.

“Mike?” He called out, but he received no answer. “Dammit.” He crouched down to the ground, his head in his hands.

They found him. They found the only thread that would connect him with the man who was behind all of this, and killed him. They killed an innocent boy. Matt figured that this probably wasn’t their first murder nor the last one. Someone had to put an end to this. He also knew that it had to be done soon, and in the quietest way possible. He could do this. He has been through worse. He possibly wouldn’t give up on the only thing his friend expected him to do, and that was to protect Peter. At all costs.

Matt walked back to his place with a heavy heart, although that wasn’t the first murder he witnesses. He has been in literal massacres before, and he knew that innocent people die every day. It just hurt him that the boy was young, foolish, he didn’t know what he was doing, and as soon as he figured things out, life blew up in his face. It was not fair; none of this was. On the Brightside, he managed to get a name from the boy, before they got to him. _William Ginter Riva._ He made sure he remembers to tell Foggy about him, and let him gather as much information as he could about the guy. If they really managed to get to him, Peter is free.

He went up the stairs, and took out his keys as soon as he reached the door, but he accidentally dropped them. He shuffled for them on the ground before he finally found them and opened the door, dropping his bag, along with all what he saw out there on the ground, and shut the door behind him. He went into the kitchen and then, a few moments later, he heard Peter approaching him.


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

Peter woke up the next day feeling surprisingly good, unaffected by the disturbed sleep of last night. He walked out of his bedroom to see if Matt was already off to work, and he did find no one. He saw a brown paper bag on the kitchen counter, so he went to see what it was. He found a note next to the bag that said, ‘ _A treat for our friendly neighborhood Spidey. -Murdock_ ’, Peter smiled to himself and opened the bag only to find the fresh baked goods Peter has told Matt about, before. He took out his breakfast and was about to throw away the bag when he found that it still wasn’t empty. He took a second look inside the bag and found a phone. A brand new one. It wasn’t much, but it certainly does the job. Peter shook his head to himself with a ‘from ear to ear’ grin.

He operated it and the first thing he sees is Matt’s number saved under ‘The Blind Man’, Peter just chuckled and dialed the number.

_“Oh hello? Do I know you?”_ The first thing he heard was Matt’s sarcastic comment.

“Seriously, how would have I ended up without you?” Peter ran his hand through his hair, trying to contain his excitement.

_“Dead.”_ Matt snorted.

“Yeah, right.” Peter chuckled, although he did know that this was a very solid fact, a few weeks ago.

_“How was your breakfast?”_

“Actually, I haven’t eaten yet. Got too carried away with my s _urprise_.” Peter giggled.

_“Yeah, I sort of expected that.”_ He laughed. _“Go eat it up before it gets too cold.”_ He encouraged.

“Thanks, Matt.” Peter smiled.

_“It’s nothing.”_

“No, seriously, thank you. For everything.” He repeated, recalling everything Matt has helped him with, so far.

There was a moment of silence before Matt answered, _“It’s the least I can do, Pete.”_

Peter’s body automatically stiffened at the nickname, but he tried not to give it too much thought.

“Alright, I’ll see ya.” Peter said, and they both hung up.

He looked down at the phone in his hand and just smiled. He knows he still can’t go around calling everyone he knows, but it was enough that he could contact May or Happy with it, any time he wanted. He put it down on the coffee table and went to have his treat. As Peter devoured his favorite food, so many thoughts and memories went through his mind. How he’s feeling right now, how he looks, how he was like, a few weeks ago. If he comes to think about it, it is all so overwhelming. It happened so fast. Ever since Daredevil showed up that night, it all changed.

It was actually kind of funny, Peter having superheroes showing up in his life and end up saving him. He didn’t know whether to think of it as a gift or a curse.

He just shook his head and tried not to go down that way.

He tried to think of the Brightside, that he has his own lawyer, now, who happens to be one of the best people he has ever met. It drives Peter crazy that sometimes, Matt reminds him of Tony, just younger, closer. And it kills him, because he couldn’t get enough time for a bond like that with Tony. He just, died on him. Left him in a world where he couldn’t stand his absence. A world where people kept asking him who was going to be the next Iron-Man, and he never had an answer. A world where he was once hated, and wanted dead.

_Is that your definition of the ‘Brightside’?_

“Get your shit together, Peter.” He mumbled to himself, pressing his palms to his head.

He remembered Matt’s words about people starting to be on their side again, and he felt like there was a ray of light finally shining his way. He also remembered that he had no suit, and almost out of web fluid. He sighed to himself and glanced at the phone that shouted _‘USE ME’_ from where he left it on the table. He picked it up and started punching in the number of the guy he knew would freak the shit out when he hears Peter’s voice.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Hap.”

_“Peter?!”_ He shouted.

“Yes.” Peter chuckled.

_“Kid, you scared the shit out of us. How are you? Whose phone is this? Are you okay? Do I need to fly over to you?”_

He knew that would exactly be Happy’s reaction, so he stayed silent, waiting for him to finish asking questions.

“First, I’m okay, don’t worry about me. Second, this phone’s mine, but it’s only for emergency, and— No, you don’t need to fly over here.” Peter was smiling by the time he was done talking. As much as he hated how over dramatic Happy was sometimes, it still warmed his heart, that there is someone else other than May, who cares about him just as much.

_“So, this is an emergency, isn’t it? Should I be worried?”_

“God, you sound like May, no don’t worry. I just need a favor.” Peter held up one of his hands in defense, even though Happy couldn’t see him.

_“Shoot.”_

“I need a suit, and web shooters. I remember making a lot and leaving them for emergency.” He remembered.

_“Yeah, of course. I’ll send them to you right after we hang up. Did something happen?”_ Concern was clear in his voice.

“No, no. Nothing happened, I just don’t like the idea of not having anything around, you know.” He sighed, tapping his leg.

_“I understand.”_

“Alright, I’ll text you the address, but no one knows about this, alright? I didn’t call you.” Peter warned.

_“Don’t worry.”_ Happy assured.

“Thanks, Hap.” He smiled,

_“Stay safe, kid.”_ He heard Happy say before he hung up.

Peter knew he wouldn’t need the suit any time soon, but it was better this way. He sent Happy his address, and an hour later, his package was by the door. He took it and kept it in his closet. He wasn’t feeling like going to the gym, today. He has been doing so great lately, and it would be nice to take a day off. He didn’t mind staying in all day, doing nothing. He rarely gets this privilege, so might as well accept it.

A few hours passed by, and Peter has done everything that could be done while sitting at home. He showered, ate, made his bed, he even cleared out some of Matt’s stuff, until he laid in bed, and fell asleep. In the middle of the day. He hated taking naps, because they just kept him awake at night, when he should really be asleep.

What felt like five minutes later, he felt someone waking him up, shaking his shoulder.

“Honey, I’m home.” Matt sarcastically announced.

“Oh, hey, sweetie.” Peter looked up at Matt through half opened eyes.

They both laughed and Peter got up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“I got us lunch.” Matt said, motioning to the bags sitting on the coffee table.

“Good, I’m hungry.” Peter murmured, his stomach grumbling.

They both sat and ate in silence, before Peter decided to break it, “This is so good.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, I know.” Matt agreed, chewing on his own food.

“You don’t cook, do you?” Peter asked, and regretted asking that question when Matt gave him the _‘Really?’_ look.

“I don’t know how your girlfriend puts up with your stupidity, Parker.” He let down his plate, a smug smile on his face.

“It’s easy to forget, sometimes, you know? And to answer your question, she’s—different.” Peter’s cheeks flushed.

“Different?” Matt raised his eyebrows at him.

“Yes, she, I don’t know. MJ is smart, beautiful, funny, she just—”

“Have you told her, yet?” Matt cut him off.

“Told her what?” Peter asked, confused.

“That you love her.” Matt shrugged.

Peter almost choked on his food, “That I—what?”

“Peter, your pulse just sky rocketed at the mere mention of her name, you failed to describe _how_ you find her different. You’re crazy about her, bud. There is no other explanation.” A genuine smile shaped his lips by the time he was done talking.

Peter let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, “God, I- I never thought about it, I mean, sure, I like her—”

“You _love_ her.” Matt corrected.

“This is crazy, I never thought I would ever feel like that towards someone.” Peter leaned back in his seat, feeling the need for support.

“I’m sure, she feels the same about you.” Matt playfully punched Peter’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Peter smiled to himself, remembering their first kiss in London and thought to himself:

_I’ll tell her when this is all over._

\--

The night falls, and Matt knew he still had to track down whoever that William guy was or see what he was up to. If he recruits people, then he must be doing it in plain sight, as it was common to find groups of people forming here and there, hating on Spider-Man together. He just has to look close enough. He got dressed, picked up his stuff and left his room. Peter was still awake, probably because of the god-knows-how-many-hours-nap he took while he was at work.

“Leaving already?” Peter asked, from where he was on the couch.

“Gotta treat myself.” He shrugged with a smirk.

“Oh, beware ladies, Matt Murdock is on his way.” Peter teased.

“Shut up.” They both laughed. “Alright, I’ll see you in the morning.” He shortly waved at Peter.

“See you.” Peter waved back, as Matt walked out the door.

He secretly wished that he was actually going out to see someone. He wished a lot of things. He wished he wouldn’t have to lie to Peter about anything. He just wanted him out of this, with the least of damage. He has already had his fair share of damage.

He changed into his Daredevil clothes, pulling down his black mask over his head, and took off. He really needed to find something more protective to wear, instead of the black shirt that always ends up ripped and stained in blood, doing his body no good as well. He hasn’t heard about any more messages being sprayed all over the walls of the alleys. At least Foggy hasn’t informed him, yet. They wouldn’t just stop, right? If they really wanted Peter’s attention, then they must be planning something, now, or probably too scared to make a move since the night he showed up when they killed Mike. Either way, this silence just felt unsettling.

And Matt felt that this was just the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? :) I'd like you to share your thoughts with me in the comments. Your feedback is really important to me, and thank you to everyone who is still reading! <3


	12. Gotcha!

It has been a week since Matt gave Peter his new phone. It was the first time he had seen him this happy with something, even if he rarely used it anyway. He actually convinced Matt to take a picture with him under, ‘I want to see how good the camera is’. He assumed Peter made a silly face while he just stood there with a ‘God, help me’ expression on his face. He was happy with how Peter was improving. The nightmares barely lasted for a week, the stuttering only occurred when he was too embarrassed (or whenever they talk about MJ).

Another thing that Matt was thankful for, was Peter not noticing any of his bruises or cuts. He made sure to dodge as many hits as he could that would cause any bruises to form on his face. It was just his bruised, red knuckles that he was worried about. He has managed to follow some of the idiots that William was recruiting, and tonight, he was going to find out what he is really up to. He knew he would be pissed at him for messing up his plans, and he was almost certain he had something up his sleeve for Daredevil. Matt just hoped he could get Peter out of all this, without things getting all messed up and Peter ends up getting hurt.

“I can’t get used to this.” Peter blurted out.

“Used to what?” Matt asked, confused.

“This. I feel like the only thing I do is, eat and sleep or workout.” Peter sighed.

“It will be over before you know it.” Matt assured him.

Peter doesn’t often complain, so, that meant that he has reached his last level of patience. But Matt just hopes he holds onto this patience for a little bit longer. Just for tonight. Matt tried to keep Peter busy as much as he could when he was around, whether that was by talking together, asking him to sort out his scattered paperwork, or doing some dumb challenges together. As long as Peter was happy and occupied, he had nothing to worry about.

“What was the longest relationship you have ever been in?” Peter asked, taking a sip from his tea.

“A month.” Matt shrugged.

“ _A month_?” Peter laughed. “You broke the record. Their loss, though.”

“Yeah.” Matt replied, sarcastically. “You have only been with MJ, right?”

“No, there was uh, there was Liz.” He heard him fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

“Didn’t work out?” Matt wondered.

“No, it did, it did work out, until I found out that her dad was the same guy who was after Spider-Man.” Peter reveled, uneasiness evident in his voice.

“Yikes.” Matt pursed his lips.

“Yeah, imagine going over to her place to pick her up, and the bad guy opens the door for you, and you feel like he could just see through you.” He chuckles, uncomfortably.

“That must have sucked. I’m sorry.” Matt patted his knee.

“No, it’s fine, really. I have gotten used to the fact that almost everyone I meet ends up just as twisted as the one before.” He huffed.

“What do you mean _twisted_?” Matt’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Has some sort of a big secret behind them, I don’t know. It sucks.” He heard the hint of disgust in his voice.

“Some things are better left unknown, you know.” Matt said, hoping Peter would take this into consideration.

“I would have to disagree with you on this one.” Peter argued, much to Matt’s bad luck.

“Alright, time to change the subject.” Matt clapped his hands together.

“Yeah, that sounds better.” He heard Peter say through a smile.

“So, who was your first phone call, that day? When I left you my phone?”

“I thought you were giving me privacy?” Peter snickered.

“I’m trying to open up a conversation, here?” Matt raised his hands in defense.

“Alright, it was May. My aunt.” He confessed.

“Is she hot?” Matt teased.

“Shut up.” Peter laughed and swatted Matt’s hands off the table.

“I’m just asking, I will never see her anyway, might as well know what she looks like.” He shrugged.

“I’m not telling you anything.” Peter insisted.

“Okay then, I guess I’ll just have to feel her face with my hands when I see her to find out.” He pushed, teasing Peter.

“Pig.” Peter chuckled.

“Mocking a blind man for the way he recognizes people’s features? Not nice, kid.” Matt smiled.

“Says Matt freaking Murdock.” Matt assumed Peter has just rolled his eyes.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, Matt tapping his fingers on the table.

“You’re going out tonight?” Peter asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Matt nodded.

“How do you even know these girls?” Peter wondered, a bit too loudly. “They just approach you or what?”

“It’s the Murdock charm.” Matt raised his eyebrows.

“ _You’ve got to be kidding me_. The what now?” Peter laughed.

“It works.” Matt shrugged, laughing.

“So, you just meet up, sleep together and you leave before dawn. You don’t even wait until the morning?” He could hear the surprise in Peter’s voice.

“No, I don’t.” Matt shook his head.

“ _Pig_.” Peter repeated.

“All jokes aside, though, do you think I would ever let anyone get attached to someone like me, Peter? No woman would want that. I tried, trust me, and the longest it has gone was a month.” He calmly stated. “And it’s fine with me, anyway.” He admitted, shrugging, his shoulders slightly falling.

“I’m sorry, man.” Peter mumbled.

“Alright, don’t let me ruin the moment. Go see what you’re up to, today. Gym?”

“Yeah, I haven’t been there since— I don’t even remember.” He paused.

“Alright, you go work your ass out. I’ll probably be gone by the time you come back.” He gestured for Peter to get up.

“See you then, heartbreaker.” Peter chuckled.

“See you, dumbass.” Matt smiled and went into his room.

He sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about tonight. The night he is supposed to go find that douchebag and get rid of him. He doesn’t know what he is going to be up against. He could be a good fighter and beat the shit out of him, he could be powerful through his men who wouldn’t be much of a threat to Matt. So many thoughts clouded his mind. He wasn’t really worried about Peter though, because he knew his way around very well, now. Besides, he was going out there to take down what was left of Peter’s past life. There shouldn’t be anything else that threatens his life anymore. He just hoped things go well as he planned. He sat there for a while longer, just thinking, when he heard a knock at his door.

“Matt?” Peter called out from the other side of the door.

“Come in, Peter.”

He heard the door open and a few seconds later, the bed dipped under Peter’s weight next to him.

“I was just about to leave, but I thought I’d come and tell you.” Peter said.

“That’s it?” Matt asked, sensing that Peter was lying.

“Yeah.” He shrugged.

“Don’t make me use my super senses on you, Parker.” Matt smirked.

“Alright, uhm, god this is so awkward.” Matt could tell that Peter was rubbing the back of his neck, uncomfortable.

“I just- I just wanted to thank you. For everything you have done, for the wonderful friend you have become to me. I know we joke about that sometimes, but if I hadn’t found you, I would have ended up dead out there. So, thank you.”

Matt always used to push the people he cared about away. No matter how much he needed their presence, and no matter how much they begged him to let them stay, he just couldn’t afford seeing any of them hurt because of what he is. But with Peter, he just couldn’t push him away. It was impossible not to love the kid, and honestly, Matt felt happy that he was helping Peter, whether by being his lawyer or beating up people as Daredevil. It killed him that Peter was put through too much that the possibility of him ending up dead on the streets, was one that crossed his mind. Probably more than once, judging from his personality.

“Okay, you’re being too silent for my liking, now.” Peter said, uncomfortably.

Matt surprised himself and Peter by taking him into a hug. Peter was stiff at first, but then he hugged him back just as tight. It almost felt like Matt was the one who needed that hug, and not Peter. Although, Matt has been up against way worse things that Peter could ever imagine, deep down, he knew he needed some comfort.

“You deserve it, Pete.” He whispered.

Matt heard Peter’s pulse quicken, “Are you alright?”

Peter pulled back, “Yeah, yeah. All good.”

“ _Peter_.”

“No one calls me that. Ever. Except for two people, and one of them is dead, so yeah.” Peter sighed.

“It’s okay, if it bothers you, I won’t—”

“No, no, it’s okay. Surprisingly, no, it doesn’t bother me. I- I like it.” He assured.

“Okay, then.” Matt smiled.

“It will just take me some time before I get used to it.” Peter explained.

“That’s fine by me.” Matt smiled, softly.

“Okay, I guess, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Peter asked.

“Yes, goodnight, Pete.” He smiled.

“Night.” Peter replied back and he felt the weight of the bed lift as he got up.

He heard him pick up his bag and leave, shutting the door behind him.

\--

Peter sat down with his back against the wall, out of breath, his skin glistening with sweat. His muscles were burning, but he didn’t mind. He has always loved this feeling. It reminded him of what he is capable of doing, of how strong he is. How _alive_ he is feeling at this very moment. It never gets old. He has just finished training and was resting, before taking the walk back to his and Matt’s place. He has just gulped down his third refill of his water bottle. He really wondered how could someone never go to this gym. Yes, it’s mostly empty and old, but still. Either all Matt’s neighbors were all really old or this place was haunted or something.

As soon as he had caught his breath, he picked up his bag, stuffing the empty bottle in there and swinging the bag over his shoulder. He zipped up his hoodie and walked back to where he lived now. As he was walking, an overwhelming feeling took over him, stopping him dead in his tracks. This is never good. Never. This feeling always leads him to no good. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, chills running all over his body. His senses were telling him that something is wrong.

Without second thought, he jogged his way up the stairs of the building, and went into the apartment. He busted open his closet and took out his suit, putting it on as fast as he could. He followed where his gut guided him, towards whatever trouble could be there. At this moment, he didn’t care if people saw him, he didn’t care if they hated him. He knew there was something bad about to happen and he had to be there. It wouldn’t just feel like him if he wasn’t.

He swung between buildings, gripping onto his webs, heading towards a place he has never been to before. He knew every part of Queens, but no, not this one. It felt off. How could he not know where he was in his own city? He stopped at the roof of a huge one-story building. Nothing. He’s completely alone, yet this is where his senses brought him. He looked around him nervously, trying to prepare himself for anything. He tried to even out his breaths.

He looked around again, and this time he saw something in one of the corners of the roof. He walked towards it cautiously, and the closer he got, the harder his heart hammered in his chest.

That couldn’t possibly be her, right? No, it couldn’t be. It couldn’t...

_“Petey?”_


	13. Real?

Peter’s eyes widened in disbelief, “M— Morgan?”

“Petey, I’m so scared.” She trembled. She was in a short black dress, the collar white.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Just give me your hand.” He stretched out his hand towards her shaking small hand, walking slowly towards her.

She was standing on the edge of the roof, and Peter could swear it felt like he was the one standing there, not her. _Not her, god, please._ How the hell did she get up here? What was she doing here, anyway?

She reached out to him, tears welling in her big brown eyes that slightly shone in the darkness of the night. As soon as their fingers almost touched, she retreated her hand, shaking her head. “No.” She whispered.

“Morgan, what’s wrong?” He asked, panic and fear eating at his insides.

“You’re gonna hurt me, too, Petey?”

Peter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He just couldn’t.

“No, no. I can never hurt you, Morgie.” It broke his heart that she was this afraid of him.

“I—I saw what you did to that man. You, you killed him. I don’t want you to kill me, too.” She sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Morgie, please,” Peter whispered, scared to death from what could happen in any second. If she moves one inch, that’s it.

She cried, “Please, don’t kill me like you killed that man.” She shook her head, taking a step back.

His heart was ready to jump out of its place any second.

Suddenly, Peter felt sharp pain in his right arm, quickly spreading through his whole body. He tried to reach where the pain started, but he couldn’t. His whole body was rigid, refusing to follow his brain commands and move. His eyes were fixed on the scared little girl in front of him. He tried to move again, but his body wouldn’t move. His breathing was short, uneven, causing the veins in his neck to pop, his eyes tearing up. 

“It’s a shame, that you would have to witness this.” A very familiar voice said. He watched as a figure walked right past him and towards Morgan. The person turned around, facing Peter, from where he was standing next to Morgan, and everything in Peter’s head just went blank.

He couldn’t comprehend what was happening. He couldn’t talk. He tried, but all what came out was breathless hisses of pain, like someone was choking him. It sure felt like it. He felt like someone had his hands around his neck, slowly sucking the life out of his body, and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Sorry, Peter. I did what I had to do. Don’t worry, it will wear out in a couple of minutes. That’s more than the time that I need, anyway.” He chuckled.

Time for what? Peter thought to himself, and what was he doing? Why would Matt just send him into an electric shock? What on Earth is happening? His mind was spinning with endless unanswered questions.

Peter’s eyes widened more than they already were, as he watched Matt brush Morgan’s hair out of her tear-stained cheeks. She was looking at Peter with pleading, terrified eyes that were screaming ‘Help me!’ at him. She shook her head furiously.

“Petey, I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go.” She sobbed, repeating herself.

Matt pushed Morgan off the roof, sending Peter into a new cycle of excruciating pain. Why? Why would he do that? Why would he do that to him? Peter tried to move again, despite of the pain he felt in every fiber of his body, every time he tried to. It was like, the more he fought it, the more it hurt. But he didn’t care. The physical pain he felt right now was nothing compared to what he was feeling inside. He felt like his heart was shredding itself in pieces. The pain, the fear, the disappointment he felt, all at once, were just too much.

Tears streamed down his face, as he watched Matt rub his hands together as if he was just done throwing away a pile of trash. He looked out into the open, and said, “What a waste.” He shook his head.

“She didn’t deserve that, you know.” He sounded pitiful.

That’s what hurt the most, that she didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve to die. Not this way. She didn’t deserve to feel that terrified. And it was all because of him. It was his fault. He was the one chained to the ground, not able to save her. She begged him to help her, but he couldn’t do it. He felt his right hand snap out of its trance, his ability to move slowly coming back to him, but it was too late.

The first words he spoke were the questions that he kept asking himself over and over, the last few seconds.

“Why? Why did you do that? What are you doing?” He croaked.

_“I’m making your nightmares come true.”_ He smirked.

But that’s not the smirk Peter is used to seeing. This one is evil, and he has never seen it before, nor does he wish to ever see it again. That’s not the Matt he knows. That’s not his friend. Not anymore, anyway.

“What—You killed her…”

A laugh escaped Matt. “I killed her? No,” He shook his head and approached Peter, gripping his shoulders. “ _You_ killed her, Peter. _You’re the murderer._ ”

This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be, right? Matt would never do this to him. He would never betray him, and out of all people, Matt knows for a fact that Peter _is not_ what the world thinks he is. At least that’s what he told him…

“You’re so pathetic, Peter. Do you know that _?_ ” He frowned, looking at him in disgust.

Peter’s blood boiled in his veins. 

“Stop.” Peter gritted his teeth.

“You know, you should have more respect towards your lawyer. Isn’t it enough that I’m helping you voluntarily? Without taking any money from you? Oh right, I forgot. You don’t have any.” He mocked, testing Peter’s anger.

Peter’s head was going crazy; he took off his mask, feeling like it was adding up to the suffocation he was feeling. He felt dizzy. This can’t be real. It has to be all in his head. He was feeling so many things at the same time. Anger, pain, betrayal, disappointment. They were all crushing him from the inside.

“Do you know what’s that called, Peter?” He asked. “Charity.” He coldly stated.

“Stop. Just stop talking for a second!” Peter yelled, trying to even out his breathing. His hands were shaking like crazy on either side of him.

This is not real. It is not. It can’t be.

“I know what you’re thinking, Peter.” He approached where Peter was standing, until his lips were by Peter’s ears, and whispered. “This is all real.”

Peter just couldn’t understand any of what was happening. Why is it happening? Why is Matt doing this? Did he do something wrong? Peter started doubting and questioning himself, asking too many questions at a time. His mind was racing with too many thoughts. Has Matt been planning this all the time? He wasn’t just trying to help him?

Who was he kidding? Peter knew that. Since his very first day on the streets, he knew that no one would be willing to help him, and yet once more, he got fooled, got played, by another _‘friend’_ figure. First, he trusted Mysterio, told him everything about himself, gave him the only thing Tony left him, and where did that bring him? He almost ended up killed.

“You have been getting so much blood on your hands, Peter.” Matt uttered, walking around him slowly, in a circle.

“Wh—what?” Peter breathed, feeling his lips trembling.

“Can’t you see it? So many people are dying because of you. First, you let Tony Stark die, then you killed Mysterio, and here we are, you just killed Tony Stark’s daughter by being the complete idiot you are!” Matt was yelling by the time he was finished talking, causing Peter to flinch.

Then came along Matt. He offered to help Peter. Provided him shelter, food, warmth, and he made him feel like he was his only best friend. They opened up to each other. They shared laughs and hard times together. Was it too much? Like he didn’t deserve to feel any of these things anymore? Or was it just the world that demanded to see him suffering? Because it did sound like it. He wasn’t capable of making friends anymore. He always trusts the wrong people. Always trusting them, so fast that he ends up hurt or/and hurting others around him.

He couldn’t believe that this was happening. Matt would never hurt him like this. His heart ached, so much, hearing his friend (almost brother, last time he checked), say these words. It was like he had a knife in his hand and was slowly twisting it into Peter’s heart.

“Please, don’t do this.” Peter shook his head, new tears burning in his eyes, threatening to fall. 

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t—Don’t hurt me.” He whispered, as if he hasn’t already hurt him. “Please.” Peter sobbed.

“You deserve this, Peter. You deserve to die like the ones you killed.” His voice was menacingly low, sending chills down Peter’s spine.

“But I didn’t—”

“We both know that deep down, you know you let Tony die. You blame yourself, every day.” He said as a matter of fact.

“That’s—”

“True? I know. The whole world knows you killed Mysterio as well, didn’t you, Peter?” He pushed.

Peter shook his head, tears streaming down his face. “No, I swear, I didn’t kill him.”

“No one believes you anyway, and it doesn’t change the fact that I won’t leave you, until you’re dead at my feet.” He threatened, whispering the last part of the sentence.

“Even _you_ don’t believe me, Matt?” He looked at the man standing in front of him, hurt latched onto his voice.

_“Me?”_ He bitterly laughed, “Do you actually think that I bought any of that ‘I didn’t kill him’ shit? We all saw it, Peter. You killed Mysterio.” He pointed at Peter’s chest.

Peter sobbed, maybe he was right. Maybe, he does deserve to die, but not for killing Mysterio (which he didn’t do) no, but to end this misery. He has never felt worse than this. Ever. He knew he blamed himself every day for Tony’s death, but not anymore. This was Tony’s choice, and no one could have changed that, but it didn’t make Peter feel less guilty. And he possibly couldn’t live with the fact that he was the reason behind Morgan’s death. Another sob escaped Peter’s throat when he remembered the look on Morgan’s face right before Matt pushed her. He wouldn’t be able to live with that, no. She was right in front of him, and he couldn’t do anything to save her.

Peter sniffed, and wiped away his tears. This is it. If this is how he dies, if he really deserves to die tonight, right now, on the hands of his best friend, then be it. He is not fighting back.

“Fine.” Peter muttered.

“Fine, what?” Matt spat, his voice clear of any emotion.

“If I deserve to—” He gulped, “To die, then do it. Kill me.”

“That’s it? The mighty Spider-Man is not putting up a fight? How unlikely of you!” He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, I’m not.” Peter’s voice broke.

Matt shook his head, walking towards him. “How weak.” Was the last thing he heard before he received a punch square in the face.

“You don’t know how much I have been looking forward to this part.” Matt’s lips shaped into an evil smirk, again.

At this point, Peter couldn’t tell which hurt more, the fact that the person who was once his best friend _and_ his lawyer was the person who was slowly killing him, or the fact that he just watched one of the most important people to him die, and he couldn’t do anything about it. All he knew, was that they both hurt. So much.

Peter received punch after punch to his face, until he started to taste the blood that was coming out of god knows which part of his face. Matt kneed him in the stomach twice, causing him to fall on his knees. Peter could swear he heard his bones crack from the impact. He kicked at his sides, and Peter tried to get up, but failed miserably as he received a third kick to his right side. The pain was just too much. He couldn’t help when hisses or winces of pain escaped his throat, but it’s okay, he could take it, he would soon pass out and won’t feel a thing. He hated this. Everything about what was happening just felt wrong.

Suddenly, the kicking stopped. Peter had his arms on either side of his face, blocking his face from any further damage, so he couldn’t see a thing. His pulse was so loud in his ears from how much pain he was feeling. He couldn’t hear a thing. He just felt scared, hurt, and wanted this to be over. He heard some muffled yelling, a loud thud, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact, before he very slowly removed his arms away from his face to see who was talking to him.

“Are you alright, kid?”


	14. Trapped

Peter’s head was spinning, black dots invading his vision. He slowly withdrew his arms from his face and looked up at the man in front of him. Every inch of his body hurt as he moved, but he didn’t care, because what he saw in front of him was far more important than any other thing.

“Here, let’s get you on your feet.” He offered his hand, and Peter took it without a second thought, slowly but successfully, getting up.

Peter looked over the man’s shoulder and found Matt on the ground in his own pool of blood. Peter covered his mouth in terror. He couldn’t see his face from where he was standing but it sure looked like him. He has known Matt long enough to recognize his figure. This was too much. Too many deaths in one night. He looked back at the man standing in front of him, not knowing what to do or feel. Should he be scared? Or just thankful that his ass was saved once again?

Did Daredevil just kill Matt?

“I know what you’re thinking. It’s not real, Peter.”

“But—But he—” Peter pointed at Matt and then at where he saw him push Morgan, not knowing how to say it.

“Whatever you saw, it was not real.” He repeated.

“How do you— How do you know that?” Peter’s voice trembled.

“You have to trust me on this, Peter.” He sounded so sure.

“I don’t think that’s something that is valid for me to do anymore.” Peter looked down.

“I know it’s hard—”

“You know? What could _you_ possibly know about _me_?” His head snapped up at him, both anger and confusion starting to build up inside him.

“More than you expect. Peter, we don’t have any time for this. Please, you have to trust me. This man over there, is not your friend.” He pointed back at the beaten up guy.

“What?” Peter was even more confused, now. “How is that even possible? You saw him, he was just—"

“Go see for yourself.” He made way for Peter to walk.

Peter looked back and forth between them, before deciding to move forward. He tried to ignore the stinging pain in his face, and the pain he felt in his ribs every time he took a breath. He felt scared, he didn’t know what he would find out if he saw who that guy was. Whether it was Matt, or not, he still felt confused. So many questions in his head.

Peter stood there, hovering over the man lying on the ground beaten to the pulp, pondering over whether to flip him over to see his face or not. He wasn’t ready for either option to be revealed. He flipped the guy over with shaky hands. Peter stumbled back in fear, how is this? How? Who?

_What is happening?_

_If that isn’t Matt, then,_

“Wh—where’s Matt? And who is this?” Peter’s eyes burned with tears, referring to the man he just flipped over.

“Peter, this is a trap. Someone has us trapped in here, and you have to help me get you out of it.” His tone was stern, yet nervous.

“Someone? What trap? I don’t—I don’t understand anything.”

Peter pressed his palms to the corners if his head, trying to shut out all the questions in it. He wished he could just scream, right now. He wanted to close his eyes and when he opens them, all of this would be over.

If Matt wasn’t the one who killed Morgan and beat him up, then where the hell is he? And who is this guy? And Peter couldn’t see any trap anywhere, it was just him, Daredevil, and the guy who beat the shit out of him.

“Where’s Matt?” He repeated, in a calmer tone.

“Peter—”

That’s it. He couldn’t take it anymore. If he doesn’t understand what is going on, right now, might as well throw himself off that roof.

“What is happening?!” He yelled. “What’s happening to me?” A tear escaped his eye, rolling down his cheek. He looked down and knelt, until he was on his knees, with his head in his hands.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he flinched, too scared, too hurt, too _skeptical_. He looked up at the masked man that matched his position on the ground, with tears in his eyes.

“I’m here, Pete.” He took off his mask, revealing the last thing Peter could have ever imagined happening.

“ _Matt_?” He whispered in disbelief.

But how? When? All this time? So, he was there, when—

Peter started putting everything together. His fighting skills, the nights out, his senses, his busted knuckles, everything. Everything _painfully_ made sense. 

“I’m sorry.” He looked at him apologetically.

“You…” Peter breathed. He didn’t know how to react.

It was like all his feelings and reactions were sucked right out of him. He couldn’t believe that the man he spent almost a month with, was the same man in the mask in front of him. The one who started it all. The one who showed up on the night Peter felt like all the hope in the world has been wiped out of his life. He didn’t know what to feel, he just didn’t. There were so many overwhelming feelings stirring inside him, tearing him apart. Each feeling begging to be recognized the most.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he felt Matt engulf him in a hug. Peter couldn’t help but hug him back just as tight. He hadn’t realized he needed that hug until he was actually pulled into it. Nothing else in the world could make him feel what he was feeling right now. The all too familiar warmth and reassurance he first felt when they shared that hug before all of this happened. The security he felt, _needed even_ , could never be more real. Peter’s eyes squeezed shut, in both appreciation and pain, holding tight onto Matt as if he was going to disappear any second. His fingers were clutching his clothes, trying to assure himself that he was real.

It’s really him. He’s _real_. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Matt whispered into Peter’s ear.

Their peaceful short-lived moment was interrupted by a deafening loud blare. Peter jumped at the sound, and glanced at Matt in terror. “Matt? What’s happening?” 

“They’re pissed.” Matt said, getting up and putting his mask back on.

“Who is pissed? And why are they? What _the hell is happening_?” Peter kept asking, hoping to receive an answer.

Another blaring sound occurred, starting a fire around the both of them. Suddenly, they were no longer on the roof of a building. The sky turned shades of orange and pinks. They were surrounded by old wrecked machines and buildings, the ground beneath them a mixture of rocks and sand. Peter looked around in fear, trying to convince himself that it was not real, that it’s not what he thinks it is.

Peter looked down at himself, he was no longer in his suit, he was in the iron suit and he’s in Titan.

“Pete?” Peter looked up, and his eyes automatically filled with tears.

He was there, right in front of him. Talking to him.

“T-- Tony?” He stuttered, barely finding the strength to speak.

How could it be? He was with him when he… Peter looked around him, searching for Matt, but he was nowhere in sight. Chills ran down his spine. He was alone, in an iron suit, with Tony Stark in front of him. And then the awful realization hit him.

_Someone has us trapped in here._ Matt’s words replayed in Peter’s mind.

_Trapped…_

Peter was trapped in an illusion. The worst of them all. But how? It couldn’t be... Beck is dead. He knew for sure. Then who was doing this? Who was doing this _to him_? And why now? What do they want from him?

“You let me die, Peter. You killed my little girl.” Tony’s voice echoed. “I’ll never forgive you for that.” He said, walking towards Peter.

Peter was walking backwards, his hands in front of him, shielding him from whatever could happen next. He has been through this, before. Beck used to torture him with these illusions, and Peter always hated how he ended up, after them. He would trick him into believing that he wasn’t worth Tony’s trust in him. He would pull the worst tricks on him, and what did he do? He only made it easier for Beck to trick him, by telling him almost everything about his life. He hated this, and he wasn’t sure if he could wait until he gets out of it and then go after whoever was doing this to him. The odds of him dying first, seemed quite bigger than of him surviving, right now.

He’s already beaten up, his mind isn’t functioning properly, and he can’t find his friend. He doesn’t want to die. He wasn’t ready for that, yet. Even if it was pretty much the only possible thing, right now. He just wished he could be pulled out of all of this chaos. He has been through a lot already, and he just couldn’t take any more pain. He would snap. He would lose it, and he so badly doesn’t want to lose it. God, he didn’t want to.

Peter’s body hit something behind him, stopping him from taking any further steps. Tony walked up to him, something unreadable in his eyes. Anger? Hurt? Peter couldn’t read it. And the worst thing happened next. Tony’s hand flew right next to Peter’s head, smashing whatever was behind him. He did it again, and again, as if he was hitting Peter, but instead, he was punching what held him in his place.

“Stop!” Peter yelled.

Tony looked at him, “What’s happening?” Peter watched as Tony looked at his hand, fear in his eyes.

Peter was certain the fear in his own eyes was more evident than ever. Tony’s hand started turning into dust, followed by the rest of his body.

“Peter?” He questioned, falling to his knees, Peter following.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Peter cried.

Even though Beck was dead, he still managed to twist his way into Peter’s mind. He made him watch Tony die before his very eyes. Again. Like it doesn’t haunt him in his sleep almost every night. No, it wasn’t enough. He had to watch another way of his _third father figure_ dying before him, and not be able to do anything to stop it from happening. Peter screwed his eyes shut and sniffed, wiping his nose, taking a shaky deep breath. His brain was clearly not following Peter’s wish to even his breaths. He wished for this to be over. He wished for all the pain to stop. Seconds later, he opened his eyes, and he was no longer in Titan, no more dusting Tony, no iron suit, just pitch black darkness. He was back on the roof.

Is it over? Did his wish really come true? Peter looked around him, searching for Matt.

_Where is he?_

“Matt?” Peter called out, still no answer.

Fear grew inside Peter the longer the silence continued, “Matt, where are you?” He looked around him, trying to see anything.

Matt finally appeared, but he wasn’t how Peter last saw him.


	15. It's Time

Matt has just reached the top of the roof when Peter found him. He was barely able to hold himself up. His breathing was heavy, his face smudged with blood like Peter, but Matt’s face looked way worse; what was seen of it anyway. His mask was barely kept over his face, his body covered with long gashes here and there, blood pouring out of them, soaking his black shirt. He barely took a step forward before he collapsed.

“Oh my god.” Peter let out a shaky breath, rushing to help his wounded friend.

“What the hell happened to you?” Peter panicked. “Who did this? I swear if—”

“Peter,” Matt let out a groan, as Peter sat him upright, his back resting against the wall. “It’s okay. It’s over, now.” He breathed.

Peter’s eyes teared up, as he saw how much pain Matt was in, yet he was still here offering him comfort and assuring him that it was all over, that no one would drag him into anymore illusions. 

“No, no. You don’t—” Peter stopped, trying not to sob out his next words. “You don’t deserve this. I shouldn’t have listened to you. I shouldn’t have brought you into this.” He shook his head, tears falling down his blood-stained cheeks, stinging at the cuts that were still fresh.

“For god’s sake, stop blaming yourself for everything.” Matt tried to force a smile, but his pained expression instantly took over again.

“Sorry.” Peter whispered, wiping away his tears for the god-knows-how-many-times time.

“Get that look off your face, Peter. What? You thought this was your fight? Alone?” Peter could tell Matt was struggling to let out all these word at once.

“No, alright. I’m—I’m sorry. I really am thankful for your presence, Matt. I am.” His lips shakily turned into a soft smile.

“Peter—”

“No, don’t talk.” He cut him off.

“ _Peter._ ” He warned, gripping his hand.

“What—Are you okay?” Peter panicked, his eyes searching his whole body, to check if something was happening.

“Someone’s coming.” He said, and Peter’s blood ran cold.

“What?” He breathed, heart racing in his chest.

“Come on, help me up.” Matt said, struggling to get up.

“What?! No! You can barely say a whole sentence without running out of breath, and you’ve clearly lost a lot of blood, so no.” Peter insisted, shaking his head.

“Peter.” He pushed.

“Don’t make me web you to that wall.” Peter warned, extending out his arms in front of him.

“Peter Parker, you will _not_ do such thing.” He gritted his teeth, but Peter did what he set his mind to, anyway. He webbed both of Matt’s hands on either side of him, along with his feet, careful not to hurt him.

“You—”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t lose you, too.” Peter calmly said, and turned around.

He couldn’t. That was just enough. Enough of people showing up in his life and saving his ass then dying on him. It was time for him to stand for himself. It was time to fight for himself, and the one who has been helping him since he laid eyes on him. It was time to save his friend, and himself from whatever was about to come at him any moment, now. Peter looked around and found his mask lying on the ground. He picked it up and pulled it over his head, activating his suit.

_“Hi, Peter.”_ His suit AI system greeted.

“Hey, Karen. Can I get a thermal scan for this building?”

_“Of course, Peter. I have three detected on the right side of the building, two coming right up, and another two on their way up from the back. That makes seven.”_

Okay, seven is not bad. He could take it. He was alone, but he could take it, right?

“How much time do we have?” He looked around anxiously.

_“One minute and twenty seconds, until the first two figures reach us.”_

“Are they armed?” He wondered, fear stirring inside him.

_“Yes.”_

“What kind?” He asked, eyes roaming the space around him.

_“Electric tasers and pocket knives.”_

“No guns?” Peter asked, surprised.

_“No.”_

Alright, he could do this. He will get through it.

_Come on, Peter, it’s time for Spider-Man to show them who he really is._

Peter jumped up, shooting a web over to the farthest wall. He shot a few more webs all over the place, creating some kind of a huge knot in the middle of the place, connecting all the walls of the roof together. Peter figured since they had knives, they would proceed to cutting up those webs loose before coming at him. This way, he would have them distracted, unarmed, and ready to be taken down.

“Karen?” Peter asked, out of breath, standing on the edge of one of the walls. One that had no one climbing, and attacking him.

_“Ten seconds.”_

Peter took a deep breath.

_“Activate instant kill?”_

“No, no! We’re not gonna kill anyone.” He panicked, looking down at his suit.

_“Then what are we doing?”_

“We are teaching them a lesson.” He calmly stated.

_“What lesson?”_

“Never come near Spider-Man, or his friends.” Peter said, and jumped up, sticking to the highest spot on the wall, where he wouldn’t be seen.

Peter watched as two men climbed up the right side of the building, as Karen informed him, earlier. Another two, following, and then the final three.

“What the fuck?” One of them uttered. “Did he know we were coming?”

“Shut it and cut this shit up.” Another one commanded angrily.

They were all almost of the same age. From mid-20s to mid-30s. They all started cutting the webs so they could have more space to move around. His webs were holding off pretty strongly, and he couldn’t help but feel a hint of pride for it. They were starting to look hopeless as they realized that cutting the webs was taking too much time for their liking.

“Are you done, down there?” Peter yelled from where he was.

“Well, are you done hiding up there?” The guy who demanded the other guy to cut the webs, mocked.

“You don’t really want me to get down there.” Peter’s adrenaline was rising at a very high speed as he spoke.

“Come down and fight me like a real man.” The guy challenged.

“You asked for it.” Peter muttered, and jumped down to his feet.

They all tried to rush towards him, the webs holding them off. One guy managed to parkour his way out of the tangled webs Peter created. He looked young, his body obviously helping him jump and duck around. He raised his knife at Peter, but Peter successfully knocked it out of his hand, pushing him away and webbing him to the nearest wall. The other ones followed what their friend did, and started rolling and jumping their way out of the webs.

Another one came at him, holding an electric taser aimed at him. Peter responded quickly, twisting the guy’s hand the other way, shoving the taser at his own neck. “Not smart, man.” Peter mumbled, webbing the electrocuted guy to the floor.

A guy holding two pocket knives lunged himself forward at Peter. His swings were fast, and sloppy, making it almost impossible for Peter to dodge his hits without having the blade glide over his body here and there. However, Peter managed to take him down by flipping over, so he would get behind him, slinging webs at his feet, pulling backwards, causing him to land on his face. Peter webbed the guy to where he laid on the ground, adrenaline coursing through his blood like never before. His whole body hurt, his face stung, his knuckles cracked, but he couldn’t care less. All what mattered to him, right now, was getting Matt and himself out of this.

Peter stood there, with all the men who tried to attack him, scattered everywhere, unable to move. At least that’s what he thought. Suddenly, he felt sharp stinging pain in his left leg, causing him to lose balance and fall on one knee. Peter looked down at his leg, and found a long cut that extended from the top of the back of his thigh, to just above his knee.

“Shit.” He hissed at the blood gushing from the fresh wound in his thigh. He quickly shot a web over it to stop the bleeding, temporarily. What kind of pocket knife would make it _that_ deep into his skin, _and_ past the suit?

He looked behind him to find what the source of the hit was, and it was the guy who told Peter to come down and fight him in the first place. He was a tall, well-built man with dark hair, that stuck to his sweaty face. His features were harsh, faint scars covering what was visible from his arms. He has just jabbed Peter’s thigh, coming at him from behind. He looked a bit older and stronger than the others that Peter had, webbed to the floor. He was probably their boss, or the one in charge, or whatever. He had a large knife in his hand, a dagger probably, that was dripping with Peter’s blood now, which meant that it could easily happen again. 

Peter wondered why he didn’t just stab him and leave him to his death. The guy knew what he was doing. And Peter’s thoughts were confirmed when he struggled to get up, his hand gripping his injured leg. He was trying to slow Peter down, because he saw how easily he took down all of his men, and he saw how he depended mostly on his legs while fighting. But Peter did not let that phase him. This guy hurt him, and he probably had something to do with how Matt came back here bleeding and barely able to stand. And Peter would not let him walk away with it.

“Told you, kid. You _should_ fight like a man, but unfortunately, you don’t.” The guy remarked, with a smirk on his face.

Peter’s blood boiled in his veins; his fists curling in anger on either side of him. “You really shouldn’t have said that.” Peter warned.

“Oh, I’m so scared.” The man mocked.

There was a moment of silence, before the guy swung his knife at Peter again, but Peter stopped his hand halfway, his arm shaking, struggling to stop the blade from sinking into his flesh again. He was too strong, and Peter was barely holding up after all he has been through today. He raised his other arm at Peter, but he blocked it, holding both his arms up. A flash of fear appeared in the guy’s eyes, when he realized how strong Peter was. This gave Peter a chance to knee the guy in the stomach, causing him to double over. Peter’s injured leg screamed at how much pressure he was putting on it, but he did it again, successfully making the guy fall to the ground, losing his grip on the weapon.

Peter shot a web over where the dagger was, to make sure the man wouldn’t be able to use it against him, again. He was on the ground now, curled up in pain, but the look of pain was gone too soon. He looked up at Peter, his eyes filled with anger. He picked himself up, and rushed towards Peter, rage latched onto every stride he took.

“I’m gonna kill you!” He screamed.

Peter ducked, tripping the guy over, causing him to fall and hit the ground pretty bad this time. This was the move Matt taught him when they first started training together. Peter had almost stood up when he felt a hand grab him by the ankle, resulting in him falling, hitting his head hard. He kicked with his legs, trying to get rid of the guy’s grip, but he had made a good job at slowing Peter down. After a few more attempts, he finally managed to free himself. He jumped to his feet, and shot webs all over the guy, making sure he doesn’t free himself any time soon. He stood there, breathless, looking down at the squirming guy, trying to free himself, but failing, his eyes still filled with rage.

“I pity your children.” Peter looked at him in disgust. He figured he was married when he saw the wedding ring on the guy’s hand. Even if he didn’t have children, he still pitied anyone who has been in contact with him.

He felt something prickle down the side of his face, his head pounding in pain. He felt his temple, and regretted it almost instantly. His head was bleeding. Peter turned around and walked away, trying to limp his way as quickly as he could, to reach his friend at the far corner of the place. As soon as he reached him, he slowly crouched down next to him, grunting in pain almost all the way down.

“Hey, blind man.” Peter managed to force a small smile.

He couldn’t help the sense of victory he felt, right now. He did it. He took them all down. No, Spider-Man did. He has just taken down seven men for the first time in months. He wasn’t at his best, he was barely able to walk properly, but he still did it. Peter was pulled back from his short moment of victory, and into reality, when he didn’t hear Matt answering him.

“Matt?” Peter slightly tapped his face. His heart dropped when Matt’s head fell loose to the side, not responding to any type of movement.

“Matt? Come on, man. Don’t do this to me.” His voice shook, tears blurring his vision.

He shook him again, this time a bit harder. “You can’t die on me, not you, too.” He gasped, trying to stifle his sobs. “Please, wake up.” He whispered one more time.

He took a deep breath, trying to contain himself before speaking.

“Karen? Vital status?”

_“Pulse is stable, but weak. He has lost a lot of blood that caused him to lose consciousness. I recommend medical care, right now.”_

Peter felt like his whole world was falling apart. He was hurt, bloody, tired, and scared to death with his friend lying there in his own blood, unconscious with a weak pulse. There was only one thing left that he could do, and he prayed to God it would work.

“Karen, contact Happy Hogan.” He demanded.

_“On it.”_


	16. Pain or Relief?

“They’re pissed.” Matt muttered, adjusting his mask over his head.

As much as he hated to do this, he knew he had to do it. If he wanted to save him, then he had to leave right now. It was now or never. Matt jumped off the roof, following the voice he was hearing. Multiple heartbeats, scared, angry, and even excited ones. He felt disgusted at the fact the someone that has a _heart_ could actually be excited about something like this. Setting up a murdering trap for someone who was _innocent_. _Too innocent_ to deserve this. He reached a small building, probably an old shop; he could tell as his hands traced shelves. The sounds grew louder in his ears, deafening him, he could also hear someone talking. _It’s him._ That bastard, bossing people around.

He heard someone else talking, and he wished he didn’t hear it. William had put Peter in an illusion with Tony telling him that he let him die; that he killed his little girl. Matt’s blood boiled; how dare he do this. He wished he could just choke him to death after beating the shit out of him with his bare hands. But he couldn’t risk killing him. He wouldn’t even bring himself to do it, no matter how much he wanted to. Besides, killing him would show him mercy, and he deserves none of that. Matt was well aware that William had himself guarded, he knew they saw him with Mike that night, and they wouldn’t be happy about it, but not to the extent where he has a dozen men standing in front of him with all shapes and sizes of sharp weapons.

It's alright, though. Matt tried to reassure himself. Could’ve been worse, but deep down, he knew this would be a rough night.

He heard the sound of metal clinking, and his body froze. He knew the sounds of that weapon like the back of his hand. He was taught how to use it, how to fight with it, how to dodge its hits, but this one was different. It was specially made. For him. They knew he was coming. Nunchucks with blades. Matt could tell they were all armed with them, ready to shred his body apart, at any second.

“I didn’t come for you.” He said, quietly.

“We know what you’re here for, but not a limb from you will be able to get past us.” A guy said, in a stern tone.

“You sure about that?” Matt nodded at his direction.

“A hundred percent.” The guy retorted.

“Alright, take your shot.” Matt opened his arms in a welcoming manner.

He heard their bodies shift one at a time before the first guy came at him, heavy footsteps, his weapon hot in his hands. He swung it towards Matt, but he hurled himself backwards, avoiding the blades. He knew he didn’t have a chance against this number of blades. If he tried to attack, he would end up sliced in half. He managed to get through the first guy clean, followed by the second, third; it wasn’t going that messy, until they started attacking him two at a time, no longer waiting on each other to fall down so they could make their move.

Right now, he was stuck between two guys who had a grip of his forearms, trying to hold him down. Matt squirmed and twisted his arms, trying to free himself, but it wasn’t working. He unwillingly let out a scream when one of them swung his blade across his lower abdomen, his skin torn open, blood pouring out. He urged himself to kick the guy, freeing himself of the grip he had on his arm, and just when he was about to hit the other one, the guy managed swing his blade right across his chest. Matt hit him, over and over again, screams of pain leaving his throat as he felt the sharp weapon graze different parts of his body. Another came at him from behind, slicing open his back, sending him into another wave of pain.

His back arched at the contact, barely giving him a chance to turn around so he could fight back. The man wouldn’t rest, he knocked Matt on the head with his elbow, causing him to lose his balance. Matt fell to his knees, his whole body aching, arms frail, and out of breath. He heard him approaching again, but he responded quickly. He swung himself to the side, dodging his attempt to knee him in the face. Matt took a hold of his leg and twisted it, hearing the bones break, followed by a scream from the guy. He fell down, gripping his leg.

Matt got up and walked over to him, mustering all the strength he had left in him, he punched him square in the face, knocking him out. His wounds hurt so much, he could practically hear the blood dripping from him and hitting the ground. He looked around, trying to hear something. Something that could lead him to that bastard. After a few seconds he heard it.

“Alright, now we kill off Stark.” The sentence echoed in Matt’s mind, until he reached where William was.

He ignored the severe pain he felt in his whole body as he marched towards him, with nothing but rage coursing through his veins. The rage and hate he felt for that guy outweighed the pain he was feeling.

“How did you—” William’s voice was filled with terror, as Matt grabbed him by the collar, pulling him off his seat.

“Speak one more word, and it will be your last.” He growled. “Am I clear?”

He felt him nod, “Good.”

He let go of him, only to punch him right in the stomach. William doubled over, gripping where he has just been hit. Matt hit him once again, causing him to fall down.

“Jesus, what the—” Matt didn’t hear his next words because he had just punched him continuously, until he smelt his blood.

He let go of him, and William fell restless, out of breath, before he started laughing. “You, people are so naïve.”

“We?” Matt hissed, in anger. “You just tried to kill an innocent kid in the worst way possible while thinking you were going to get away with it!”

William shook his head, “He should have died back there, but instead, he killed our hero.”

Matt couldn’t believe what was coming out of William’s lips. “You call that manipulative prick, a hero?” He yelled out in disgust.

“Like it or not, Mysterio _is_ the truth.” He seethed, his tone barely sane.

That’s it, Matt couldn’t hear another word from that psychopath. He pulled him off the ground, shoving him down onto the chair he found him on, when he first entered the room. “You deserve to rot in a cell for the rest of your life.” Matt whispered to William before hitting him on the back of his head, hard enough to knock him out.

He tied him up and searched for a phone on the desk. As soon as he found one, he dialed 911 and shoved it in William’s tied hands.

He let out a sigh of relief, and thanked god that he left him unconscious. He limped his way out of the building, heading towards where he last left Peter. His arm was over his lower abdomen, trying to slow down the bleeding. He managed to climb his way up, feeling his body weaken with every move he took, his limbs feeling colder, and it was harder for him to breathe properly. It was until he reached the roof, he knew he could rest then.

\--

Peter sat next to Matt, subconsciously rocking himself back and forth, not taking his eyes off of his unmoving friend. Fear was eating at his brain while he waited for Happy to arrive. It even got stronger when he heard the sound of sirens wailing not too far away from them. Were they coming for him? Did they see him hit those guys? Finally, Happy arrived, rescuing Peter from his torturing train of thoughts.

“God what happened to you, kid?” Happy rushed towards him, panic overtaking him.

“God, what took you so long?” Peter shouted over the sound of the jet that has just landed, ignoring Happy’s question.

He pointed at Matt, who was still lying there unconscious, looking dangerously pale. Peter has webbed Matt’s wounds, in order to stop further bleeding. How did this slip his mind? How did he not do this earlier? He wanted to slap himself on the face over and over, for being a complete idiot when it was clearly a time not to be one. Happy followed Peter’s horrified gaze, his expression immediately matching Peter’s.

“Isn’t—Isn’t that Dare—”

“Yes, Happy, that’s _him_. He’s the one who has been helping me all this time.” Peter confirmed, running his hand through his hair, slightly tugging at the roots out of anxiety.

Happy rushed towards Matt along with Peter. “The guy is almost dead, Peter—”

“I’m aware of that!” Peter yelled, a tear escaping his eye.

“We have to take him to the hospital.” Happy suggested, looking back and forth between them.

“No, no! No hospitals.” Peter shook his head furiously. “He— I can’t. His identity has to stay covered.” He explained, imagining if he was in Matt’s place.

As much as Peter felt guilty for shouting at Happy, he was relieved that he stayed silent after that. They both carried Matt and situated him in one of the seats in there. Peter sat down beside him, while Happy flew them to the safest place Peter has ever known. He stayed silent during the whole flight, no tears streaming down his face, nothing. He felt nothing. It felt like he was a ghost sitting there filling in for Peter’s presence. He couldn’t dare glance at Matt. Not anymore. The image of him lying on the roof, bleeding out, extremely pale, has already carved its way into Peter’s mind. He spent the whole time staring at him up there, waiting for a response, a sign, that he would wake up, until Happy arrived.

They finally arrived, Happy landing them, safely. He turned to look at Peter, with concern in his eyes.

“Happy, could you, uh go warn them? I don’t—I can’t,” Peter struggled to explain.

Happy nodded, stopping him. “Sure kid. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled a small smile, confirming that he read Peter’s thoughts correctly.

Happy left the jet, and went to tell May, Ned and MJ about his situation. He couldn’t stand hearing any more ‘oh my god’ or ‘what happened’. It felt like he would break if that happened, from three different people at the same time. He also needed to inform May that he had someone who was injured and was in need of instant medical care. May has worked as a trauma nurse for a long time when he was young, so he figured she would take just perfect care of Matt. A few minutes later, Happy came back.

“They’re good.” He simply said.

Peter pulled himself together, and helped Happy carry Matt over to the house where his family was staying. It was a house in a quiet place, away from the city. Peter and May loved it for its peaceful quietness. They reached the front door, and Peter kept his gaze fixed at where he was going, not daring to look at any of them. He couldn’t. They walked into the first room they reached, and carefully put Matt down on the bed. Happy walked out of the room, leaving them some space. Peter felt relieved when he saw that May was hot on their heels with her kit and tools. Peter looked at her, tears brimming his eyes.

“Don’t worry, honey. I promise, I will do my best.” She said, already on Matt’s right side of the bed, taking out her tools and sterilizing them.

“All I need from you is to uncover his wounds, and I need you out of here.” She said, too calmly, to Peter’s surprise.

Peter approached them, and started to remove the webs, his hands shaking at the sight of the cuts and gashes in the light. It was horrifying. He was still bleeding, even after Peter removed the webs. Tears prickled down his face, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“He saved me.” Peter’s voice broke.

“Pete, it’s—”

“No, no it’s not okay, don’t tell me that it’s okay when it clearly isn’t.” He was yelling by the time he was finished talking.

“MJ!” May yelled, eyes frantically searching somewhere behind him.

MJ came rushing in, seconds later. “Please take him out of here. You can’t be here, right now, Peter, I’m sorry.” She looked like she was barely holding back her tears as well.

Peter let MJ drag him out of the room, shutting the door behind her. He was too tired to resist. He just let her pull him by the hand and out into the hallway. His back slid down the wall, sitting down and bringing his knees up to his chest, despite the unbearable pain he felt in his leg and chest at the impact. He looked up at MJ through his tear-filled eyes.

“He saved me...” He whispered. 


	17. Saved

That was the only sentence ringing in his mind, diving its way into the deepest part of it, reminding him of all the pain and deaths he had caused to anyone who tried to help him. He looked down, too broken to stand the look on MJ’s face. He hated that he was the reason behind that look. She sat down on her knees in front of him, and softly wrapped her arms around his shaking, wounded body. He let her pull him into her, rocking him softly sideways, as sobs just kept coming out of him. She softly ran her hand up and down his back, comforting him. His eyes were screwed shut, yet tears kept falling anyway. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, thinking of how much he needed that embrace, right now, specially from her. Just her.

“Why?” He whispered, slightly pulling away enough to look at her. “Why do they always get hurt, or die?”

“Because, you’re worth dying for, Peter.” She ran her hand down the good side of his face, the action spreading so much warmth in his heart. Warmth that he has longed for, almost forgot how it felt like to be touched by her in the simplest way. “You would have done the same thing if you were them.” She whispered.

Peter just looked down at his ripped suit, silently disagreeing with her. He knew it would be pointless if he argued with her, it was impossible. She would always win the argument. Besides, he knew that deep down, she was right. She was so right. He would have done anything to keep Tony alive. He would still do anything right now, if it meant that he could just see him one more time, talk to him once more, apologize to him.

“Look at you,” She whispered, motioning to the different cuts he had all over him, not to mention his bloody face as well. “I know you did great out there, and I know you don’t agree with me, but, Peter, you saved him.” She cupped his cheeks.

“You saved him, too.” She repeated.

“But I—”

“You were there with him. You waited alone out there, and you fought your way to hell and still made it back, with _him_.” She tilted her head to the side looking him in the eyes, trying to convince him otherwise.

“I love you.” Peter whispered, taking her hand that was on his cheek in his.

She softly smiled at him, “I love you, too, loser.”

Her reply managed to break Peter’s face into a grin, a genuine one. Butterflies broke out in his stomach, reminding him of the things he hasn’t felt for quite a long time. God, he has missed her so much. He has missed them all. MJ leaned in, planting a kiss on his cheek. Peter smiled back in appreciation and squeezed her hand, resting it over his chest.

He closed his eyes, and rested his head back against the wall for a few seconds, exhaustion taking over him. He enjoyed the peaceful silence, just him and the sound of MJ’s breathing.

“Um, Peter?” She uttered; worry laced in her voice.

“Hmm?”

“You’re bleeding.” She whispered, her tone full of fear.

_Well, shit._

That was the last thing he thought before his own world went silent.

A few hours later, Peter woke up. He was no longer in his suit and no longer in the hallway with MJ. MJ, where is she? Peter sat up too fast, his body clearly disagreeing with him moving. His hand instantly went to where he felt the most pain, which was the long gash on his leg. He found it cleaned, stitched and patched up. His hand then went up to his head, where he found another patch. He looked down at himself, he was in a pair of his pajamas, his cuts all cleaned and patched up. _May._

“Slow down, honey. Try not to move at all.” She rushed to his side, attempting to make him lie down again.

He tugged on her hand, forcing her to sit beside him on the bed, and threw his arms around her so tight.

“Oh, Peter.” He heard her sob.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered into her hair; his eyes closed.

“I’ve missed you more than you could ever imagine, Pete.” She ran her hand through the hair at the base of his neck.

“Please, don’t cry.” He pulled back, taking in her features, like she could disappear at any second. He wiped away her tears, earning a warm smile from his aunt.

“Okay, I’ll try not to be too emotional, and be too positive instead.” She smiled and caressed his hand.

“How is Matt?” Peter asked.

“He’s uh, he’s holding up really well. He lost a lot of blood, but he’ll make it. You did a great job, you know.” She replied, assuring him.

“I did nothing.” Peter shook his head.

“Regardless of whatever is going through that mind of yours,” She sighed, “I’m proud of you.” She smiled.

“And if that’s not enough to make you happy, Mr. Peter, I’m out of here.” She lightly teased, causing him to smile.

“How long have I been asleep?” He frowned.

“About three hours.” She said, his hand still clasped in hers.

“Matt still hasn’t woken up?” He hopefully asked.

“I’m afraid not, honey, I’m sorry.” She brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“That’s the same guy you called me from his phone, right?” She asked.

“Yeah, that’s him. Matt Murdock.” He answered, nodding.

Peter saw May’s lips curve slightly into a smile, “What’s that?” He asked.

“What’s what?” She looked puzzled.

“That look on your face.” Peter smiled.

She stared at him quizzically, before her features broke into a goofy grin, “Peter Parker!” She swatted his hand away. “What? I just think he’s… strong.” She shrugged, failing to hide her smile.

“Strong? Yeah, sure.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” She laughed.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Come in.” Peter answered.

Ned’s head peeked through the door first, and then his face lit up with a smile at the sight of Peter, who felt that his reaction matched that of his best friend’s. He walked in and greeted Peter, hugging him.

“God, you scared us all, Peter.” Ned breathed.

“I missed you so much, and dude, _Daredevil_?! Under the same roof as we are?” His best friend’s eyes were so wide by the time he was finished talking, that Peter worried they might pop out of their sockets.

“I’m gonna leave you two some space, and I’ll go check on Matt, alright?” She looked at Peter and he nodded at her.

“Hey, May?” He called out as she reached the door.

“ _Thank you_.” He genuinely smiled at her.

“You’re welcome, honey.” She softly replied.

Peter and Ned chatted for a few a while; Peter feeling too happy and too indulged in the moment to think about anything else other than that he was home, he was safe, he was with his family. May came back after a few minutes, “Peter, he is awake.” She announced.

Peter felt his heart leap in joy at the great news his aunt just turned in, his lips agape in speechlessness, eyes glistening with pure relief.

Matt is alive. He saved him. He _saved_ him.

“Can I see him? Oh, wait there’s no answer to that. I will go, anyway.” Peter struggled to get out of his bed, his body still hurting, but not as much as when he first came here. Ned helped him get out of the bed, and onto his feet, walking him to the door where May was standing.

“Just be careful, honey.” She patted his shoulder, helping him walk the way to where Matt was.

“If you need anything, just call for me.” She assured, rubbing his back.

_Of course._ He smirked to himself.

After Peter had reached Matt’s room door, he hesitantly opened it, peeking his head through the gap. Matt was lying on his back, multiple patches all over his body, big ones, small ones, clean ones, bloody ones. It tugged at Peter’s heart to see him like that, but he shook his head, remembering that all what mattered was that he was alive, and he would get better. Matt’s eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling steadily.

“Are you going to stand there all day, or are you coming in?” Matt’s voice broke the silence, startling Peter.

“Jesus.” Peter jumped, hitting his head in the door, as he was still holding the door knob.

Peter walked in, and took a seat beside Matt on the bed, whose eyes fluttered open, his hand raising slightly to rest on Peter’s knee.

“We need to talk.” Matt calmly addressed. 

Peter put his hand on his chest, “You’re breaking up with me?”

Matt laughed, his face twisting in pain afterwards. “Don’t make me laugh, it hurts.”

Peter laughed along with him, “Alright, sorry. Needed to be said, though.”

“Agreed.” Matt grinned. “Thank you, Peter.”

“For what?”

“For bringing me here. You could have just left me for the dead.” Matt said, sounding awfully dumb to Peter.

“You know I would have never done that.” Peter stated.

“Yes, I know, and I want to thank you properly for that.” He nodded, his eyes closing for a few seconds before he opened them again.

“How so?” Peter frowned in confusion.

“I’ll tell you everything.” Matt started with the first time he saw the message on the wall with Foggy that night, told him about Mike, and how he found out about all the other information he gathered.

“So, all those nights, you were out there doing this all on your own, while I was left back at your place thinking you were having the greatest time of your life?” Peter exclaimed, his voice mixed with anger and hurt.

“I couldn’t bring you into this, knowing they were planning to kill you, Peter.” He calmly admitted.

“And you almost ended up dead!” Peter threw his hands in the air. He sighed, “Who were these people anyway?”

Matt closed his eyes, catching his breath before he started talking again. “After Beck died, he had a guy named William publish that video of you.”

Peter flinched at the memory.

“The thing is, I found out that this William guy used to work for Tony Stark, back in the days before Iron-Man became a thing. After he was fired, Beck found him, and they started the illusions technology together, until Mysterio happened. When Mysterio died, William wanted revenge. He took advantage of your situation and started turning people against you, and make them work for him. I didn’t know when they were planning to do it, but I knew that they were up to something. I’m sorry.” Matt explained, apologizing sincerely afterwards.

“You did what you could do.” Peter assured him.

“Why though?” He wondered out loud.

“Why what?” Matt asked back, his forehead slightly creasing.

“Why were you doing all of this? Helping me for nothing.” Peter asked the question that kept repeating itself in his mind.

Matt sighed, “On your first day at my place, you asked me what brought me here.”

“Yeah, and you said that it was because of me. I still don’t understand why.” Peter nodded.

“Because you’re a dumbass.” He smirked.

“Seriously?” Peter raised his eyebrows, in no mood for sarcasm.

“Sorry,” He continued, “I made a promise, to a friend, that I would protect you at all costs. No matter what.”

“Who? And why me?” Peter couldn’t be more confused.

“Yeah, that’s kind of the shocking part here. I uh, I knew Tony.” Matt announced.

“Tony, as in _the_ Tony? Stark?” Peter gaped.

“Yes. We used to be good friends. We weren’t always in touch but, you know, we would meet up every now and then and talk for hours about what was happening in our lives.”

Peter sat there listening, not knowing how or when to react.

“Ever since meeting you, all he did was talk about you, Peter. He would sit there and talk about how smart, strong, and brave you are.” Matt spoke, so much emotion in his voice.

Peter’s hands started getting sweaty, trying to fight whatever he was starting to feel.

“Then one day, I stopped hearing from him. He wouldn’t return any of my calls, didn’t show up, nothing. Just disappeared.” He waved his hand in the air.

“What—What happened?” Pete cleared his throat, trying to push down the lump that was crawling its way up his throat.

“Titan. When he uh, when he thought he’d lost you.” Matt hesitantly said.

Of course…

The memory came back, hitting Peter hard.

“We lost touch for a good amount of time, before our last reunion.” Matt continued.

“Five years.” Peter whispered, starting to put everything together, a tear sliding down his cheek.

“Exactly. A couple of days before he passed, he showed up at my doorstep. We spent the day together, talking for hours like those five years were nothing. He told me about Morgan and Pepper, everything.”

Peter’s heart broke with every word Matt said, the images of these memories playing in his mind.

“It was when he told me that he figured out the time travel thing. He made me promise him, Peter. He made me promise that I would never show up in your life unless things go downhill. He knew he wasn’t coming back, and I knew it, too. This was his choice.” Matt’s own voice was starting to shake as he spoke.

By the time Matt was done talking, Peter felt so overwhelmed. He needed time to take in all of this. He felt so thankful, yet so sad at the same time. Even dead, Tony still made sure Peter had someone who would have his back, and that someone, was lying in front of him, beaten up, after saving his life. Twice. He couldn’t be more thankful for Matt’s presence and what it brought into his life with it.

A knock on the door startled Peter out of his thoughts. “Can we come in yet? You’ve been talking for ages!” Ned and MJ’s voices echoed, along with May’s laugh.

Peter glanced at Matt, “You good?”

“Yeah, bring in the fans.” He smiled.

Peter chuckled and shook his head, “What a loser.”

“Come in.” Peter yelled, sniffing and wiping away at his cheeks afterwards.

The door opened and the three of them walked in, trying to hide their giddy smiles. Peter smiled to himself and looked up at them.

“I told them we should give you more time, but they insisted.” May said, nervously.

Peter parted his lips to answer, but Matt has already replied with a “It’s fine, really.” With a wide smile over his face, his eyes glistening with joy.

“You know, we need to make you a suit of armor as soon as possible.” Peter remembered.

Matt frowned, “That is not necessary.”

“Have you looked at yourself? If you go out again in that black pajamas of yours, you’ll end up dead. We gotta make you something that spares you the awful injuries you take for a living.” Peter joked.

“I agree with Peter.” May jumped in, out of nowhere, before Matt could even reply.

Peter raised his eyebrows, and they all burst out laughing. He set his mind to talking to Happy about Matt’s suit later, though. He looked around him, taking in all the joy, the warmth and the peacefulness of the moment. After all this time, after all what he has been through, he could finally say that he’s home, surrounded by the people he loved and cared for, the most. His family, that has just gained a new member.

“Hey, Matt?”

“Yes, Pete?”

“Welcome home.”

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want it to end :'( I have an epilogue ready for you :))   
> Don't give up on Matt and Peter just yet ;)


	18. Epilogue

The Devil and the Spider

“Here, you go ma’am.” Peter said, picking up the last of an old woman’s belongings that a thief knocked out of her hands, in an attempt to steal her purse.

“Thank you.” The woman held onto his hand tight. “Thank you so much.”

Peter tapped her hand and jumped back up, swinging around from building to building, checking the neighborhoods and alleys of his city. He stopped at a tall building, sitting at the very top of it. He looked down at the busy streets, his eyes taking in every detail. He felt nice in his new suit. He built this one from scratch, with Happy’s guidance. He looked back at everything he has been through, until this day. So many things happened since then.

He found out that the police had arrested William, and everyone who was involved, and had people take down every single poster that carried hate towards Spider-Man. He gained back his reputation as Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, people love him even more now, after the illusion of him and Tony was shown on almost every screen, everywhere. Matt also told Peter that the guys who came for him the first night they met, were with William.

Peter hasn’t gotten over the fact that the man who helped him have his life back, was Daredevil himself. It blew his mind every time he thought about it. What blew his mind even more, was that Matt blended in really fast with MJ, Ned and May. He was so patient with Ned’s dumb questions that sometimes, Peter had to pull Ned out it, before he embarrassed himself, and Peter furthermore. May and Matt are kind of something right now, but they’re both still messing around, refusing to admit it. Peter had so much fun teasing them about it, either separately or when he saw them together. He and MJ were doing really well, they were at that place where it’s been long enough for being just girlfriend and boyfriend, but too soon to be fiancé and fiancée. But Peter knew they both loved each other anyway, and the idea of spending the rest of his life with her, didn’t scare him away. He knew they were too young now, and they had plenty of time ahead of them, so he figured it would be better not to rush matters.

Matt has fully recovered, and started to go out as Daredevil again, he and Peter stay in touch all the time, there have been talks about him settling here in Queens instead of going back to Hell’s Kitchen, but Matt wasn’t really comfortable with the idea of leaving the place he grew up in. He did say that Foggy liked it here more, but that was only because he met someone and he really liked her, so they were still figuring out what they’d do. Matt would visit them regularly during the weekends, and sometimes would sleep over with Ned and Peter, after constant begging from Ned for him to stay.

As he was looking around, he found two guys heading towards a girl of about his age, trying to talk to her, but she seemed rather bothered by their presence. Peter swung to where they were, and stuck to the wall, crawling down quietly as to not grab their attention. One of the guys tried to grab her by the arm, but she scurried away.

“Don’t you dare touch me.” She gritted her teeth.

“Or what?” The other mocked.

“You heard her.” A fifth person said.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

“And who the fuck are you?” The guy hissed.

_Ooh, he shouldn’t have._

“You’ve never heard of Daredevil? You must be living under a rock, man.” Peter flipped down from the wall, landing on his feet in front of them.

Now Spider-Man was standing in front of them, and Daredevil behind them. The girl was still there, but she was standing far from the scene, much to Peter’s relief.

“No.” They both said at the same time.

“Well, you’re about to.” Matt said, and grabbed the guy who tried to get hold of the girl by the collar, lifting him off the ground and slamming him down on his back.

_He just loves a dramatic entrance, does he?_ Peter thought to himself.

“What the fuck, man?” He screamed, trying to free himself.

His friend rushed to help him, but Peter yanked him back by shooting a web at his back, and the guy landed on his ass next to Peter’s feet.

“Not cool, man.” Peter shook his head at him.

“If I knew that you tried to bother her again, and I _will_ know, I’ll come for you.” Matt warned.

“Alright, dude, fine, just let me go. Jeez.” He breathed, grabbing his throat where Matt’s hands were.

Peter webbed them together, their backs to each other, in the middle of the alley, leaving them behind. The girl came running up to them. She went up to Matt with tears in her eyes and a full grin on her face, and attacked him in a hug, whispering a series of ‘thank you’. Peter stood there with a smug grin on his face, trying not to laugh at Matt’s reaction. He stood there awkwardly, before he hugged her back, replying with a quiet ‘you’re welcome’. She then turned to Peter, hugging him as well, which Peter welcomed.

“Thank you so much, it’s good to see you again, Spider-Man.” She smiled.

“I did nothing, honestly. You, be careful.” Peter waved at her as she walked away, shooting the guys that were on the ground a disgusted glare. As soon as she was out of sight, Peter turned to Matt.

“Don’t _even_ think about it.” He said, trying to suppress a smile.

“Daredevil has got himself a fan.” Peter laughs. “What the hell were you doing here, anyway? I totally had this under control.”

“Yeah sure, by crawling on the wall being the spider you are.” He walked his fingers through the air, mocking Peter’s identity.

“Duh.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“And thank you, I’m doing really well, and it’s good to see you, too.”

Peter laughed again, “Sorry, but honestly, I’m never going to get used to Daredevil showing up, here, any time soon.”

“Nah, you kind of have to get used to more of ‘The Adventures of the Devil and the Spider’ now.” Matt playfully smirked.

Peter laughed so hard, “Is that what we are now? The Devil and the Spider?”

“Yeah, it was kind of, your buddy’s idea.” He shrugged.

“Ned?” Peter asked, trying to stop himself from laughing even more.

“Yeah.” He chuckled.

“Well, now it makes sense.” Peter shook his head.

“So, what do you think of the ‘superhero’ stuff?” Peter smirked.

“Boring.” He instantly replied. “I didn’t even get to punch that douchebag.”

“Once a vigilante, always a vigilante.” Peter shook his head to himself.

“Now we’re talking.” Matt smiled a full smile. “Alright, I’m heading off to my place to change and grab a few things, just wanted to say hi before I do.”

“I’ll see you, then.”

“See you, Spider.” He smiled, and ran off.

Peter shot a web and held onto it, letting it pull him up. He headed back home. He opened the door and went in there, only to be greeted with the smell of May’s fresh baked goods. He ran into MJ first.

“Hey, you.” She smiled at him.

“Hey.” He smiled back, pulling her into him and kissing her cheek.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” He nudged their noses together, his hands wrapped around her waist.

“Is that Peter?” Ned’s voice grew louder as he approached. “Ew, get a room, you two.” He scrunched up his nose at them.

MJ rolled her eyes and pulled away from Peter.

“I’m out of here, before I practically slap you on the face.” MJ shot at Ned, before walking away.

“Jeez, someone’s not in a good mood, today.” Ned breathed.

Peter chuckled, “What is it that you wanted?”

“Ah yes, go get dressed, we’re going out.” He announced.

“Right now?”

“Yes.”

“We can’t, Ma—”

“Go, get dressed before I make you.” Ned warned.

“Okay, relax.” Peter eyed him.

Peter went to his and MJ’s room (sort of), “Okay, that was weird.” He said to himself.

He turned around, closing the door behind him. He looked at MJ, and she was already dressed and fixing her hair. She wore a simple knee-length purple dress. Peter smiled, remembering how hard it was for him to convince her that she looked nice in dresses, and that she should wear them more often. Her hair was up in a bun, pearl earrings serving her look.

“You look pretty.” He smiled, sitting on the bed.

“And therefore, I have value?” She raised her eyebrows, looking at his reflection in the mirror in front of her.

“God, you know I don’t—”

“I know.” She smiled, “I just like seeing that reaction.”

“Yeah, you do.” Peter shook his head.

He took off his suit, and threw on a striped white and brown shirt, buttoning it all the way up, leaving the top two buttons undone, along with a dark pair of jeans.

“Alright, I’m all set.” He said.

“Me, too.” MJ grabbed her purse and walked out of the room with him.

They went and stood by the door, waiting for May and Ned who showed up seconds later.

“Let’s go.” Ned said, leading the way.

“Where are we going?” Peter asked.

“You’ll see; besides, you’re not driving.” Ned shrugged.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard that right.” Ned repeated himself.

“Come on, we’ll sit in the back together.” MJ said, tugging on his hand.

“Okay, then.” Peter complied, getting into the car.

They all got in the car, Ned in the driver’s seat, May next to him, with Peter and MJ at the back. They drove around for a while, Peter wondering where the hell they were going. He sat with his hand in MJ’s, their fingers interlocked. A few minutes later, Ned stopped the car. In the middle of nowhere. Or at least it seemed like it, because it was too dark to see anything surrounding them.

“Um, what are we doing?” Peter asked, anxiety creeping up.

“Come on,” MJ tugged at his hand, opening the door and getting out, forcing him to follow her suit.

They all followed, and stood in front of the car, facing nothing.

“Well?” Peter raised his eyebrows.

“Just wait. Any second now,” May shot him a weird smile.

“Guys what—” Peter stopped himself.

His eyes went wide, jaw nearly hitting the ground.

In front of him, was a huge wall with a close up of Spider-Man painted on it, various colors of blues, greens and reds decorated the background and his name was written beside his figure in bold black letters, lights lining up the wall adding up to its beauty. His face broke into a grin when he saw Matt standing at the top of the wall, with—

“No way!” Peter laughed in surprise and awe.

Matt was wearing his new suit. The new Daredevil suit Peter had designed specially for Matt. The lights outlining the wall reflected on the deep red color of the suit, the outlines of his mask shining, specially the small horns that were at the top of his mask. It looked even better than the one he drew. No one knew about this whole suit thing. Except for--

“I’m sorry we were late, but we kind of wanted to wait until Matt fully recovered.” MJ said, facing him.

Except for MJ.

“How did you even—” Peter couldn’t find the right words to say. “You all did this, for me?” Peter breathed.

“This is the whole world thanking you, honey.” May smiled at him.

“However,” Ned said, and let MJ continue.

“We’ve got something else for you.” She said, taking out a small box from her purse and giving it to Peter.

Peter opened it, eager to find out what was inside. His eyes instantly teared up at the sight of it. It was a chain, with a round silver pendant that had a spider engraved on it.

“Welcome back, Pete.” May said, kissing his forehead.

“Thank you.” He whispered, his smile never leaving his face. “Thank you, all so much.”

A few minutes later, Matt joined them.

“You knew about this?” Peter asked. “And your suit? How did you get it? It looks even better than how it looked in my head.”

“The Devil has his ways.” Matt shrugged with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, he does.” Peter said, “Do you like it, though?” He asked, a bit nervous.

“Are you kidding? Peter, it’s amazing.”

Peter smiled back, proud of himself.

“Good job on the horns, though.” Matt said, taking his mask off. “Serves my Murdock Charm.” He raised his eyebrows playfully.

“It sure does!” Peter laughed.

“Even without the horns, you managed to win yourself a secret admirer.” Peter teased, glancing at May, then back at Matt.

“What secret admirer?” May’s brows furrowed, looking at Matt.

“It’s nothing, Peter’s clearly, _kidding_.” Matt awkwardly said.

“Yeah, sure.” He rolled his eyes.

May shot Peter a glare, instantly catching what he was trying to do, but he just smiled and shook his head. He saw her awkwardly peeking at Matt from the corner of his eye, a ghost of a smile on his face. They were all standing in a circle, with Peter and MJ together, Ned next to them, and then there was Matt and May. A few moments of silence passed, before the most awaited thing happened. May and Matt kissed, earning an “Ayyye” and a “Finally!” from Ned, Peter and MJ all at once. Peter then looked at Ned, “It’s time we find you someone, buddy.”

They all broke into a fit of laughter, and at that moment, Peter couldn’t feel happier. He was given back his life, and even a better one. He was surrounded by the people he loved. He was confined in warmth. He could finally say that,

Everything was just _perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to an end :( Thank you for going through this ride withe me! :) I enjoyed writing every part of ABTD, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I would like to thank @gloriousfantasies and @regulusrules for their constant help and support <3 This book wouldn't have been here if it weren't for them. Make sure you check out their works :) And finally, stay tuned for more works to come! Love you all <3


End file.
